When Pete met Bov
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Pete has to start his final year at a new high school, where he meets a troubled youth, who goes my the name of Bovver. Will he be able to help his new found friend with his problems, or does the dangerous Tommy Hatcher have other plans? COMPLETE
1. Authors note

**Hey! Well, here is my newest story! And here is a little authors note. (Well, it may be little, i'm not sure, i haven't wrote it yet.)**

**I wonder how many of you are like 'Awwwww, man, i thought she had uploaded two chapters for me to drool over!' And i am afraid i have not. Also, sorry for any typos in this, but i have awful hayfever and i feel like someone has set my lungs on fire, so i can't be bothered to read through it. I just wanted to explain the story a little, and also, where the idea came from.  
You may skip to chapter one and come back to this later if you like.**

**Okay, here we go.**

**While watching Green Street, the cafe scene between Bovver and Tommy interested me. Tommy says something along the lines of:  
'Look at you, Bovver. All grown up now, and where's your other little girl. Petey?'  
By the all grown up part, i was guessing Tommy knew him when he was younger, prehaps a teenager. I know you will all have your own ideas on how they knew each other, but the last Millwall/WestHam fight was 10 years ago, but i dunno. I only know what the movie tells me.**

**Bovver replied with:  
'I guess we was pretty small back then son, back in your day.' So, i haven't put all the characters in the story yet, so when Tommy really knew Bov in my story, it was just three of the GSE he knew (Which you will find out when you read it :D)**

**Well... that's it really. Not a lot i know, but i hope to have gotten my point across to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Maria Dunham, Paula, and all the random students and teachers who i cannot be bothered to name.  
The name Stuart belongs to the great Signalfire!  
All the GSH characters belong to the great Lexi! (We all seriously love her!)**

**And last, but definatly not least. Please review!**

**Oh! And last last, it may be a couple of days before i put up Chapter two, because i will be writing this as well as Anything, but Ordinary, so if you want to read both... hint  
Enjoy x**


	2. New Beginnings

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hope all you Pete fans out there like this! And Review. Thats all i ask! Even if you hated it, review! **

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter One

New beginnings

Pete looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, with a sigh. He was about to start year 11 at a new secondary school, and he looked like crap. His eye was bruised from the last fight with his brother, Steve. As if on cue, the 21 year old strolled into room, ruffling his blonde hair. 'Fuck off' he muttered. It was all Steve's fault that he had been expelled. He was the one who said he'd tell mum about the girl he'd caught Pete with in his bedroom, if Pete didn't do the dare. And now, Pete had to start at a new school, being the person everyone would stare at and ask questions to for the next week.

'Pete?' called his mother. 'Hurry up. I'll drive you to school.' Fucking wonderful. Steve sat on the edge of the bath, smirking. It was okay for him. He was out of school now, with his little gang of friends. Pete slapped him on the way out, grabbed his bag and dodged his mum when she tried to straighten his tie. Moving down the drive, he slid into the passenger seat and pulled on his seatbelt. Maria slid into the driver's seat, buckled in and put the key in the ignition. 'Do you want me to drop you off on the corner?' she asked, a twinkle in her eyes. Pete muttered under his breath, as she took off. It wasn't that far from his home. Further than his last school was but not so much. The journey was slow with morning traffic, the tunes of Bob Marley coming from the radio. Maria parked up when the school came into view. Pete unbuckled his seatbelt, but Maria grabbed his arm when he tried to get out the car. 'Please, don't mess up here Pete. We can't afford for you to keep swapping schools.'

'Tell Steve that,' muttered Pete, with a scowl. Maria gave a small smile.

'Don't worry about him. Stay out of his way and he'll stay out of yours.' She kissed his head, laughing when he tried to duck out the way.

'I'm taking the bus tomorrow!' he exclaimed, sliding out the car and pulling his bag over his shoulders. The school wasn't that pretty to look at. It was made up of three floors, with another block added at the end. There was random strips of green paint across the front, and a one-way system that moved across the front of the school. One of the windows had been smashed and boarded up, and there was a three legged chair on the lawn. Ahead of him, two girls were walking arm in arm, giggling and chatting to each other. They glanced behind at Pete, burst into laughter and hurried off into the school. He rolled his eyes. He was surprised the sign hadn't read 'Welcome to Hell.' The bell rung and the rest of the students started to make their way inside. It was a small school, but it still didn't stop him getting lost, as he was dragged with the surge of the students.

'Mr Dunham!' called a voice. Pete turned around, to see a tall woman moving towards him, a small folder in her hands. Her red hair was pulled into a tight bun, which removed some of her wrinkles. Dark glasses were perched on the end of her pointy noise. 'Hello. You must be Pete.' He nodded, as she handed him a folder. 'You will find everything you need there.' She pointed behind him, to some doors. 'If you head through there, and go up the stair case, on the first floor there will be two doors. You must go into Room 9, for half an hour's form time.' She walked off, with a yell of 'Michael, no running!' and Pete followed the flow of students to the doors. He made his way up the stairs, until he came to a queue. At the end of it was the two giggling girls from before.

'Is this 11M?' he asked. The blonde one nodded, and then burst into a fit of laughter with her dark-skinned friend. Pete rolled his eyes, and opened the folder. Inside was a quick letter of welcome, and a timetable with a map. He had science with Mr McFaul first in Lab C. In brackets was a B. Whatever the hell that meant.

'So you're the new 'un?' asked a boy, who had pushed his way to Pete. He had light brown hair that gelled in perfect spikes, a firm jaw, and deep blue eyes. Pete nodded.

'I'm Ryan Davies,' he introduced.

'I'm Pete.' Before Ryan could say any more, Miss Martins open the door.

'Come in,' she said, stepping aside of the class filed inside. Pete sighed, as Miss Martins led him to the front. 'If you need any help, just ask,' she smiled.

'Where do I sit?' Miss Martins frowned and looked about, before pointing to a spare seat beside a boy. He looked less than happy as Pete sat down beside him. He had brown hair, and a scowl plastered on his face. A bruise had formed over one eye. His shirt was hanging out, tie loose around his neck, a grey jacket scruffily pulled on. And Pete thought he had looked bad.

Miss Martins smiled. 'Right, you have half an hour. Don't make too much noise.' She sat down at her desk, as people began to move into groups of friends, to talk. The boy beside him shifted his chair away from Pete, as Ryan came back, shouldered by two boys. They pulled up chairs and sat around him.

'This is Carl and Mark. Guys, this is Pete.' The two boys nodded, and Pete shifted to face them.

'What team do you support?'

'West Ham.'

'Good boy,' smiled Mark.

'Where you live?'

'Favourite player?'

'Most of them.'

'Is your mum fit?'

'What?'

'Oi, what's with the 20 questions?' asked the boy behind Pete. Ryan's eyes flickered up, instantly angered.

'Why don't you fuck off back to the slums _Bovver_,' he muttered.

'Why don't you just fuck off altogether,' the boy called Bovver shot back. Ryan's lip curled.

'Do you ever know when to shut it? Go run home to your slutty mummy and she'll make you all better with some milk.' Ryan made a squeezing gesture in front of his own chest, to emphasize the point. Pete moved his chair backwards. If they were going to fight, he didn't wanna be in the middle of it.

'It's your mum who's the slut!' growled Bov, getting to his feet and lurching forward. Pete stood up, simultaneously with Ryan.

'Oi, stop it,' growled Pete, as Bovver pushed against him.

'Fuck off, princess,' muttered Bovver, pushing Pete aside. Instinctively, Pete punched him back. He hit his jaw, and Bovver's fist flew up, to hit him back.

'You two! Stop it!' yelled Miss Martins. A crowd gathered, all chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' Pete felt himself yanked up to his feet, and he kicked out at the boy again, who staggered backwards.

'Fucking cunt!' he spat.

'Language!' scolded Miss Martins. 'Isolation room, both of you! What despicable behavior to show in front of the new lad! Oh- Pete? I expected much less from you, on your first day aswell!' Bovver shouldered past him, and Pete followed him, being sure to keep away. He followed Bov down the corridor and into a small box room, a couple of chairs beside a big window that looked out over London. Bovver moved over, gazing out the window, his back to Pete. Five minutes passed.

'I like this room,' Bov said, breaking the silence. 'You can see Upton Park from 'ere.'

'You like the Hammers too?' Pete asked, sitting down on one of the chairs and nursing his jaw.

'Almost everyone 'ere does. People that don't, get shit kicked outta them. Simple as,' he shrugged. He turned to look at Pete. 'You didn't 'ave to fucking hit me. That was between me and that cunt, not you.'

'His two friends would 'ave slaughtered you,' said Pete, amusement in his eyes.

'I could 'ave taken them, fat twats,' he muttered, turning to look longing over at the West Ham pitch again. Pete got to his feet, and moved over to the window as well.

'My brother is a West Ham supporter,' he said, after a minute. 'He goes to fights an' every think.'

'In a firm?' asked Bov, turning to look at him, an almost eager look on his face. Pete laughed.

'I guess so. My mum thinks he just gets beaten up, whenever he comes back with cuts and shit, but he don't mind. He tells me it gives him a thrill.'

'Hell it does!' grinned Bovver, suddenly enthusiastic. 'Think he'd ever take me to a match?'

'Nah, mate. Won't even take me and I'm his brother. Says I'm too young.' Bov sighed, and looked back at the pitch.

'I only ever been to one match. With me dad before he left. Mum won't let me go. Tickets cost too much.'

'Yeah, same. Steve has to work for his tickets.' The two fell into comfortable silence, as they gazed out at the pitch. 'In a couple of years, we could play for the Irons,' grinned Pete.

'Yeah, like they'd take people like us on,' muttered Bov, dully.

'Everyone 'as to start somewhere, mate,' sighed Pete. Bov didn't say anything, but moved away from the window to sit down. Pete followed him, and sat down on another chair, a few steps away from him. The next couple of hours was spent chatting about favourite players, football tricks, who they were looking forward to playing this season.

'Nottingham are goin' down straight away!' grinned Bovver, pulling a packet of fags from his pocket and sparking up.

'What are you doin'?' hissed Pete, glancing at the door. 'If you get caught-'

'Stop being such a pussy, I won't,' muttered Bovver, sitting back and exhaling the smoke. Pete coughed. He had always found it a dirty habit, and didn't really know the reason why people did it. The lunch bell rang, and Bovver got to his feet, stamping out his cigarette and moving to the door. He turned back to Pete.

'We can go now,' Bov said, pulling open the door, and walking out. He followed Bov down the corridor, to the cloakroom, where he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. 'You coming?' Bov asked, kicking off his school shoes and pulling on his trainers.

'Where?' asked Pete, glancing about.

'Me 'ouse, for lunch. We just gotta grab Ned and we can go.'

'To yours?' Pete had never been out of school before. Bovver rolled his eyes.

'Yes, to mine. 'Urry up if you're coming.' He started off down the corridor, and Pete hurried to catch up. He fell in step beside him, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Bovver and Pete walked out the front doors, moving down to the school gate, where a scrawny boy was waiting. His hair was dark brown, a suspicious expression on his face as he eyed up Pete.

'Alright, Gadsby?' asked Bov as they approached. Ned nodded, and grinned.

'Ah, mate, I 'eard 'bout you n' Davies fighting! What 'appened?'

'I wish I 'ad. It was actually me n' Pete 'ere that 'ad a scrap. Now, come on, before Jacksie starts tearing up the carpet in hunger.' Ned chuckled at the joke Pete didn't get, and the three walked out the gates and down the road.

* * *

They moved up a gravel drive, weeds poking through the stones, towards a small council house. Bov pulled out a key from his pocket, and unlocked the front door. It had been painted red, but most of the paint had flaked off. A rusty number read '49'. There was a loud yapping from inside, and when Bovver opened the door, a small, if chunky Jack Russell chucked itself at them.

'Jacksie, down! Oi, little fucker,' Bov scowled, as the dog started to chew at his shoe. Ned and Pete walked through into the living room, oddly decorated with random stripes of paint over the walls, a stack of magazines balanced by the sofa. Jacksie yapped loudly, before chasing his tail. 'Fucking loony,' Bov muttered, moving through another doorway into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard, and pulled out a can of dog meat. Pulling open the tin, he scraped it into a bowl and put it on the floor. Jacksie chased the bowl down, eating before he had even come to a full stop still. Bov moved back into the living room, chucking his bag onto the sofa. 'Help yourself to whatever you wanna eat. Just getting some cash,' he said, before making his way up a staircase and disappearing at the top. Ned led the way into the kitchen, where the dog was licking the rim of the bowl, trying to find any drop of food it had missed.

'Crisps? Sandwich?' asked Ned, rooting about in the cupboards.

'Crisps, please,' said Pete, looking around. It looked tidy, but messy at the same time. Like someone who tried to keep the place clean, and someone went behind them, messing it up again. That reminded him of something his mother usually nagged about. Bovver returned at this point, and Jacksie started to yap again.

'Still fucking 'ungry? Jesus, fat git,' he muttered, opening another can of dog meat and pouring it into the dog bowl. Ned sat at the table with a sausage roll.

'By the way, Davies don't support West 'am,' said Bov, after a moment.

'Huh? But he said 'Good boy,' or summing,' frowned Pete.

'They're Birmingham bruv. Good boy, because now they 'ave reason to beat the shit outta yer. They're 'bout the only people who don't get beat up for not supporting Hammers,' explained Bov. 'Fucking nuts, I tell yer. Their dads are part of a firm too, so they think they all big and clever.'

'Best keep 'way from them,' said Ned with a serious look. Pete nodded.

'Thanks for warning me.'

'No problem. Ned, eat up. By the time we get to school, lunch will be over.' Ned nodded, and began to eat double time. The rest of the school day went past quickly, with Pete now sitting with Bovver during the next two lessons. Ned was only 14, a couple of years below them. Surprisingly, Pete was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

'Did you have a good day at school?' asked Maria, when Pete got home, slinging his bag on the stairs, and kicking off his shoes.

'Yeah, it was good,' he replied, moving into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk, before grabbing a biscuit from the biscuit tub.

'Make any friends?'

'Yeah, a few.' Maria flashed her son a smile, before sighing. 'Shame I can't say the same about your brother. Came back with a bruised eye today. I really don't know why he lets himself get beaten up. I sent him for boxing lessons when he was eleven.' She shook her head. 'Don't you start getting into fights, Pete. It's bad enough with Steve.' Maria continued to grumble under her breath as Pete left the room, slouching in front of the TV, to catch today's result, from the football game. West Ham 0-4 Blackburn. Shit. Steve would be in a bad mood today. But how the fuck did they loose 4-0? The Hammers better get their arses into gear. Pete wanted to see them win the cup this season.

* * *

Bovver unlocked the front door, and stepped inside. His mum, Paula, was sat on the sofa, her gingery brown hair falling over her shoulders, as she leant against a stranger. He was a big man, broad shouldered and big nosed. His graying hair fell to about his ears; his brown eyes studied Bovver, curiously; as a lion studied its prey. 'Who's this?' he asked, looking at Bov's mum. Paula pulled a face.

'Stuart, meet Tommy.' Bovver ignored him, moving for the stairs.

'Oi. We're talking to you,' said Tommy. Bov paused, before turning back to him.

'What?' he grunted. Tommy muttered something, and Paula laughed. He rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. When he got to his room, he slammed the door shut behind him. Unlike the rest of the house, his room was rather clean. There was a few thins scattered on the floor and his bed was unmade, but other then that, there was room to move around. The walls were blue, with pictures of West Ham pinned to the wall. A West Ham scarf was pinned above his bed. Bov chucked his bag on his bed, and checked his watch. His dad had bought it him during his last visit. It was already a little battered. He turned to the TV, and flicked to channel one. A football match was on; Nottingham Forest vs. West Brom, according to the colours. There was a loud knocking on his bedroom door, before it was flung open. Bovver sat up, fists clenched.

'Get out my room,' he muttered.

'West Ham, eh, boy? Do you know how shit they are? Better off with Millwall, son.'

'Get out my room,' Bov repeated. Tommy chuckled, striding forward to rip one of the pictures off the wall and leering at it.

'Who's that twat?'

'Fuck off out my room,' spat Bovver, getting to his feet. He almost matched Tommy's height, who merely chuckled before holding the picture in front of Bov's face. Then, he ripped it in half. Bovver lashed out, thumping Tommy in the face, before the older man had him pinned against the wall by his throat.

'Wanna do that again, son?' he hissed, face inches from Bov's, as the latter struggled underneath him. 'I wouldn't fucking mess 'bout. I'll kill you.' He released Bov, who staggered to the bed and sat down, getting his breath back. Tommy spat on the floor, before sauntering out the room. Rubbing the hot tears, furiously from his eyes, and coughing, Bovver got up and shut the door. He knelt down and picked up the picture, the face of his favourite player ripped in half. Maybe he could stick it back together? It would be fine. Bovver laid it carefully on his bed, before moving over to his desk and pulling open the drawer. He had no sticky tape. With a growl of annoyance, Bovver carefully slid the picture into his math book, and put it in his bag. He'd fix it at school. He only had to go through another couple of months with the Tommy guy. Then his mum would find someone new. It wasn't that long.

* * *

**END NOTES: Tommy is such a big bully! Oh, dang. I left underline on. Nevermind, i'm off for a brew and a chocolate biscuit, before i start c10 of AbO**


	3. Decisions, decisions

**AUTHORS NOTE: Don't worry if you get bored with this chapter, as things start to kick off with Tommy in the next x**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Two

Decisions, decisions

'Wake up, sleepy head,' said Maria, opening Pete's curtains the next morning and smiling over at him as he emerged, bleary eyed, from his covers.

'What?'

'Wake up, you're going to be late,' she smiled, grabbing his dirty clothes off his bedroom floor and walking out. Pete yawned, and sat up with a stretch. He slid out of bed, grabbing his school trousers off the end of his bed and tugging them on. He pulled on his shirt, tie and jumper, before yanking on some socks and moving downstairs, still sleepy. 'Breakfast!' Maria sang from the kitchen. Pete walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes before sitting at the table. Maria slid a plate of toast in front of him, before the door bell rang.

'I'll get it!' yelled Steve from the living room. Pete heard the door open, and a few moments later, him and Terry came into the kitchen.

'Alright, Mrs. Dunham?' grinned Terry from the doorway.

'Terry, morning! Are you hungry?'

'Nah, I ate before I came out,' he replied.

'Oh, if you're sure,' she smiled, going back to sewing the skirt she had been sewing. Terry winked at Pete, before following Steve into the living. Pete finished eating, and dumping his plate in the sink. He went to the bathroom, and washed his face and teeth, before giving his hair a quick comb.

'Hurry up!' shouted Maria. 'Or I'll take you.'

'Whey!' laughed Steve from the living room.

'Piss off,' Pete muttered, leaving the bathroom and pulling on his shoes.

The bus that drove them to school was cramped. It seemed every student that went to East Green High took this bus. Ryan, Carl and Mark sat near the front with more of their little gang, where Bovver and Ned sat at the back with the two giggling girls, he found out were Kathy and Petal. Right, right at the back, were the more popular people. Michael and Ben, with Charlotte (whom Bovver said was like a princess, her family was that rich), Mary and Lorna. Lorna and Mary were more like sidekicks to Charlotte. Mary was short, and slightly chubby, whereas Lorna was tall; as if she had been stretched. And Charlotte was gorgeous. On the bus, he kept glancing at her, as she laughed and played with her dark hair.

'Bruv, you're wanted,' muttered Bov, shaking Pete out his reverie. He glanced behind him, at Ryan, who was gesturing him to come over. Pete stood up, and made his way there.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Why you with 'im?' grunted Ryan, casting a dark look to Bov.

'Because he's my mate,' replied Pete bluntly.

'Your mate?' Ryan scoffed. 'Lemmie tell you summing about Stuart, yeah? I was his 'mate' once. I invited 'im 'round to my place and everythink, until my mum found some of her stuff missing. Can you guess who stole it, Peter boy? He did! So, if you ever bring 'im 'round to yours-'

'I don't believe it,' muttered Pete, before turning and moving back to Bovver and Ned.

'What he say?' asked Bov, narrowing his eyes slightly as Pete hesitated to answer.

'He… he said you were a thief.'

'For fuck sakes, he said the same to Ned. Look, all that stuff, it was my mums in the first place. He got Carl n' Mark to come 'round and fucking steal it! I 'ad to get them back for me mum!'

'Okay, I believe you,' said Pete, seeing how frustrated Bov was getting. The bus pulled into school and everyone started to gather their bags. Pete tried to get out his seat, as Charlotte bumped into him.

'Opps, sorry!' she laughed, walking off down the bus. Pete stared after her, a small smile on his lips, before Bov shook his shoulder.

'Come on, if we're late for Math, Miss Kendal will kill us.' Pete chuckled. They had had Math last lesson yesterday, and she had managed to clock Bov on the head with a board rubber, when she overheard him talking to Pete about boob size. After Math, they had French and P.E. Cricket. Bov and Pete lazed about. Cricket wasn't their sport, and it was only a couple more weeks until they did football. They just had to wait it out. When lunch finally came, Bov, Ned and Pete were making their way across the field, when a voice called them.

'Oi, Dunham! You coming to play footie?' yelled Ryan. Pete turned to Bov.

'You wanna play?'

'It aint an open invitation,' said Ryan, with a scowl.

'It is now,' Pete replied, as Bovver nodded.

'Ned! Hurry up,' shouted Bov over his shoulder. Ned hurried over, dumping his bag on the grass.

'Three against three, then boys,' said Ryan, glaring at Bovver before moving over to make his goals. Pete and Bov tugged off their jumpers, to make their goals, lining them up with Ryan's. And then the match began. Pete passed it to Bov who kicked it high in the air for Ned who then slammed it back towards Pete. Pete went running with the ball, dodging Carl and kicking it into the goal. Ryan started with the ball, kicking it past Bov, to Mark, who was waiting to slam it into the net, but Ned was there, kicking it back out to Pete. Booting the ball back towards Ryan's goal, Carl saved it, but Bov managed to get it back, and nudge it into the goal. Swearing angrily under his breath, Ryan kicked the ball right over to Ned, having it soar past him into the goal.

'Fucking yes!' he grinned, dancing around the pitch. Bovver kicked the ball back to Pete, who circled around Mark, and into the goal. Carl kicked it back out, a determined look on his face, as Ned slammed his foot into the ball. It curled, sending it straight back in the net. But Carl wasn't having any of this. With a grunt, he kicked the ball right at Ned. They all stopped, and stared, as it slammed right into his face, causing Ned to fall backwards with a cry, his hands covering his face. Pete and Bov rushed over, as the other three laughed. The blood was seeping through Ned's fingers, as he groaned in pain.

'Fucking 'ell, what did you do?' snapped Bov, glaring at Carl, who shrugged.

'He was in the way.'

'You kicked it at 'im on purpose!' spat Bov, as him and Pete helped Ned to his feet. Pete helped Bov get full hold of Ned, before darting back to collect their things.

'You know what they say about thieves,' he muttered when they passed Ryan. His face turned stony. Instead of going inside, Bov led them out of the school gates and down the road to his house. It was empty when they got there, sitting Ned down on the sofa. Pete pulled his hands from his face to inspect the damage with a wince. Blood was pouring out of his mouth, one of his teeth hanging out. His eyes were shut tight, as he whimpered, trying to cover his face again. Bovver came back, with some first aid stuff, kneeling down beside Ned and putting them on the sofa. Jacksie jumped around them, barking, tail wagging happily.

'What do we need?' he asked, sounding slightly worried. Pete looked over at the stuff, picking up the wad of tissues and pulling some out. He put them in Ned's mouth, to clean up the blood, but Ned pulled his head away sharply.

'We need to take it out,' said Pete, glancing at Bov.

'No, no!' moaned Ned, trying to move away.

'I'll hold 'im down,' muttered Bov, moving so he could pin down Ned's arms and legs. Ned tried to move, but there was no avail. Pete grabbed some more tissues, and opened Ned's mouth, locating the broken tooth and clamping his fingers over it. Ned screamed, and Jacksie barked, and Pete yanked with all his might. Wriggling it about a bit, he managed it yank it out.

'Fucking hell!' yelled Ned, tears streaming down his cheek as Pete pulled his hand away, holding the tooth. Bov clambered off Ned, a small grin on his face.

'See, it wasn't that bad,' he laughed. Ned flipped him the finger, before pressing his head down into the sofa with a moan.

'Maybe you should just go 'ome then, Ned. Clean yourself up,' smiled Pete, wrapping the tooth in tissue and then putting it in Ned's school bag.

'Pete, could you just nip upstairs and grab my football? We'll 'ave a kick around after school.'

'Sure,' he replied, darting up the stairs and entering a hallway. He pushed open the first door, to find a bathroom. Shutting that, he moved to the second door, to find, thankfully, it was Bovver's room. Seeing the ball in the corner, he knelt down and grabbed it. Glancing at the West Ham flag above his bed, Pete smiled, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

'Ah, mate, Carl's going to get a twatin' when I see him,' muttered Bov, as he kicked the ball into the school gates.

'Yeah, fucking sore looser or what?' agreed Pete, checking his watch. They had about five minutes left of lunch. They strode onto the field, Bov kicking the ball to Pete, who tapped it up on his foot, high enough to bounce it off his chest, and send it back to Bov.

'Alright, show off,' he laughed, kicking it ahead of him as they continued to walk.

'Ouch, I don't have anything,' they heard, as they moved ahead. Ryan, Carl and Mark were surrounding a small year eight, who looked terrified.

'Look, if you don't give me your money, I'm gunna make your life 'ell and you don't want that.'

'But I don't have anything!' the boy stressed, stepping backwards. Ryan laughed, when Carl grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him cry out in pain.

'Jeez, you trying to make a world record on injuries to other kids today?' barked Bov, and the two made their way over. Ryan turned.

'Leave it out,' he sneered. 'This has nothing to do with you.'

'First you hurt a 14 year old, and then you start to pick on a 12 year old,' stated Pete, raising an eyebrow. 'Can't you take on people your own age?'

'Yes,' muttered Ryan, stepping forwards until him and Pete were chest to chest. 'You just chose the wrong tree to bark up, mate.'

'And the wrong team to support,' laughed Mark. Bov moved over to him, showing no fear even though Mark was much bigger than him.

'You're a fucking twat,' muttered Ryan, for only Pete to hear. 'I offered you to be our friend, but I knew I'd lost you when you sat down next to Stuart.'

'Yeah, well I'm glad you lost me,' replied Pete. 'I'll stick with us West Ham supporters, thanks.' Ryan shoved him away.

'Oi!' shouted Bov, grabbed Ryan's shoulder and spinning him around, his fist connecting hard with his jaw. Carl leapt at him, Bov and him falling to the ground. Ryan staggered backwards into Pete, who roughly pushed him away. He stumbled over Bov and Carl, still wrestling, hitting the floor hard. Mark stepped over them, slamming his fist into Pete's face.

'Fuck me,' he muttered, the pain unbelievable, as white spots formed over his vision. Ryan jumped to his feet, managing to punch him in the chest, now he was partly blind. He kicked out, flooring Ryan again. 'Fuck off!' Pete muttering, trying to blink the white spots of pain from his eyes.

'Mr Marshall! Mr Dunham! MR BOVVERINGTON! Get up this instant!' Miss Kendal was making her way over, a furious look on her face. Her three chins wobbled as she rushed over, eyes dark. 'How dare you start fighting like children! STUART! GET UP THIS INSTANT!' Bovver scowled as he clambered to his feet, half his face covered in dirt. Carl continued to groan on the floor, winded from Bov's last punch. Miss Kendal grabbed Ryan's ear and yanked him to her. 'What the hell do you think you're playing at?' she screamed at him. Ryan winced away, but she kept a good hold on his ear. 'You five, get inside at once! Detention for a week should do it, don't you think?' She pushed Pete forward, as he held a hand over his eye. 'You wait until I tell your parents about this!'

Great.

* * *

'Pete, I'm very disappointed in you,' sighed Maria, sitting in Miss Kendal's room. Pete looked down at his hands. His eye had swelled considerably in the half hour he had been sat in here. 'I asked you not to mess up here! You've been here two days and already you've been fighting it out! You're as bad as Steve.'

'No, I'm not,' muttered Pete. 'They were bullying some little kid! We 'ad to step in.'

'Violence does not solve anything, Pete. It only gives you enemies. You should know that.' Her words stung. He knew exactly what she meant; his dad, who died two years back, during one of his football fights. Pete shook his head.

'It's not like that, Mum,' he replied, sitting back in the chair and folding his arms.

'It's exactly like that. What's their business is their business. Keep yourself to yourself. It's a month to your exams Pete. You gotta study hard, make the effort.'

'I do!'

'Fighting does not get you good grades, does it?'

'No, Mum,' he sighed. She checked her watch.

'I have to go and pick up the laundry now. I'll see you after school.' She moved to the door, before turning back to look at him with a small smile. 'You know that's going to hurt in the morning.'

* * *

**END NOTES: Man, this is shorter then i realised. Sorry!**


	4. Tommy Hatcher Junior

********

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is a little short. :) Please Review

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Three

Tommy Hatcher Junior

The curtains were yanked open, casting Bovver's bedroom with bright morning light. He sat up, unused to this rude awakening, rubbing his eyes and casting a glance at the clock. It read 6:30 am. 'What the hell?' he grumbled, glaring when he caught sight of Tommy Hatcher. 'What you doing?'

'Giving you a day off,' the older man replied.

'I wanna go to school,' Bov replied instantly, not liking the sound of this at all.

'Nah, you don't, son. You're gunna meet someone tonight. Come on, get up.'

'Fuck off.' Tommy shook his head as he walked over to the sixteen year old.

'You really shouldn't test me, Bov,' he muttered, grabbing his arm and yanking him out of bed. Bov stumbled upright, a scowl on his face, as he landed against the chest of drawers. 'Get dressed, and come get breakfast. Five minutes.' Hatcher walked out, slamming the door shut behind him, and Bov stuck up two fingers.

'Twat,' he muttered, yanking open his drawers and pulling out a pair of loose jeans, tugging them over his hips. He dressed slowly, grabbing his watch and putting it on, before he made his way downstairs. 'Where's me mum?' he asked, when he entered the kitchen.

'Gone to work,' Tommy replied, as there was a knocking on the door. The man grinned as he walked over, pulling it open. A boy of about 12 stood on the doorstep, a Millwall kit on, a big smile on his face, his hair cropped short.

'Dad!' he grinned, hugging Tommy around the waist, and in that split second, Bovver felt a kind of longing for his own family, being able to hug his dad like that, and 'ave a conversation with his mum without 'aving his head ripped off. 'Who's this?' the boy asked, eyeing up Bovver. Bov wondered what his morning hair looked like.

'Tommy, this is Stuart. He's gunna play with you today,' said Tommy. So, he called his own son Tommy? Tommy Jr. stepped forward, holding out his hand, and Bovver stared at it. 'Well, shake 'is hand,' said Tommy, a hard edge to his voice. Bov stepped forward, and shook the younger boy's hand. Tommy Jr. grinned.

'You wanna kick around?' he asked.

'I gotta go to school,' replied Bov.

'Nah, I gave you the day off, I just said,' growled Tommy, chucking Bovver a pair of trainers. They were new, and white. He frowned, looking up at the man.

'I 'ave trainers,' he muttered simply.

'Yeah, but they look like they're gunna fall apart, son, so put those on.' Bov bent over, tugging them on. They felt strange, and were a little big for him. He wanted the comfort of his own trainers. 'Now, go on. 'Ave fun,' said Tommy, stepping away from the door. 'Tommy, he's yours for the day,' he winked, and the youngest laughed, before leading the way into the overgrown garden.

'Aint there a park anywhere?' he asked, frowning at the knee high grass. 'We'll loose the ball in 'ere.'

'Up road,' Bovver muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The streets were empty, everyone in their beds. Lucky bastards, he thought sourly, before Tom kicked the ball to him.

'Pass it back! Pass it back!' he grinned, running back up the road and waiting for Bovver to kick it. A small smirk came to his face, before he booted it all the way down the road. Tom sped after it, like a fucking Labrador. Bov carried on walking, wondering if he could evade Tom long enough to catch the bus. He'd rather be at school than be playing with the spawn of Hatcher any day. At least he 'ad better mates at school. The ball rolled to his feet, and Bovver looked up to see Tom waiting, a grin on his face.

'Come on, Stuart! Can I show you me keepy uppy's? I bin practicing for me dad!'

'It's Bovver,' snapped Bov.

'Huh?' replied Tommy Jr, a frown on his face.

'If you're going to call me anythink, call me Bovver, alright?'

'Alright!' beamed Tommy. 'Now, pass me the ball so I can show you.' Bovver kicked it back, watching the Millwall supporter be sickeningly perfect. Tom kicked it up and up until Bov moved over there and pushed him aside. 'You think it's good though?' asked Tommy Jr., breathlessly.

'It's alright,' shrugged Bovver, and they continued up the hill, with Tommy rabbitting on about Millwall players and his dads job and his new bike. When they reached the park, Bovver turned to his, a scowl on his face.

'Look, bruv, I wouldn't give a shit if you were a fucking millionaire, alright. Just shut the fuck up, you're annoying me already.'

'But we're gunna be brothers,' protested Tommy. Bovver gave a laugh.

'In your dreams, mate,' he replied, before pulling his fags from his pocket and lighting up.

'My dad says it's a nasty 'abit and that I shouldn't do it when I'm older, 'cause he does and he 'as a real bad cough sometimes.'

'Good, I 'ope he dies.'

'Nah you don't.' Tommy grinned playfully. 'My dad says that sometimes people say things they don't mean and inside they regret it, but they just don't like to show it and my dad says that if I try hard-' He gave a cry, as Bovver swung around, smacking him in the jaw. He dropped his ball, falling backwards, eyes shut.

'I said shut the fuck up,' Bovver growled, taking a deep drag on his fag. Tommy scrambled to his feet, wiping the hot tears from his eyes.

'You'll fucking regret that,' he muttered, jaw trembling with the need to cry, before he turned and pegged it back down the street. Bov rolled his eyes, before sitting on one of the swings that wasn't broken and swinging slowly as he finished his fag. After that, he had no choice but to go back.

Bovver pushed open the back door, not meeting the murderous gaze of Tommy Hatcher.

'You 'it my son,' he said, sounding surprisingly calm.

'Yeah,' he muttered, kicking off his trainers and shutting the door without a word. He left the kitchen, and walked up the stairs. Opening his bedroom door, Bov's eyes widened as he took in the scene. All his West Ham things had been either torn or ripped. His scarf lay in pieces on the floor, ripped posters scattered over his bed. He felt tears sting his eyes, as he turned and thundered back down the stairs.

'What the fuck did you do?' he yelled, bursting into the kitchen, and slamming his fist in Tommy's chest. Hatcher got to his feet, throwing the teenager back into the counter, backhanding him across the face. Bov stumbled backwards, holding up his arms to protect himself.

'Don't you dare 'it my fuckin' son again, alright?' hissed Tommy, raising his fist once more. Bovver curled up, as punches rained down on him, feeling a boot in his side as he was kicked a little. He heard the back door swing open, and a gasp.

'Tommy!' shouted Paula, moving forward. The punches ceased, and Bovver let out a breath, tears burning his eyes, but he refused to shed them.

'He fuckin' brought it on 'imself!' roared Tommy, stepping towards Paula, threateningly. She backed off, before glancing at Bovver as he pulled himself to his feet.

'Get to your room, Stuart,' she snapped, as Bov pushed past her, making his way as fast as he could up the stairs. He could hear the yells, shouts and screams from here. Pulling himself into bed, he yanked his duvet over his head to try and block out the noise. It was the best he could do.

* * *

Pete stretched out with a yawn. The English classroom was hot, making him drowsy. The last lesson of the day always went the slowest. Excruciatingly slow. When the bell finally rang, he jumped from his seat, swung his bag over his shoulder and left the room with the flow of students. He met Ned as usual, by the gates.

'Does Bov usually 'ave days off?' he asked, when he reached the younger boy. Ned nodded.

'Yeah, sometimes.' Pete sighed, as the bus rolled into the bus space.

'You wanna go see if he's alright?' Ned shrugged and nodded, and the two walked past the bus and down the road. Bovver's wasn't far, but he still caught the bus with them, to the bus stop at the end of his street. They cut down an alleyway, frowns on their faces, as they approached his house. Pete knocked on the door, Ned standing quietly beside him. No-one answered. Pete knocked again, louder, and this time the door was flung open to reveal a woman, her blue eyes flashing angrily.

'What do you want?' she snapped.

'Is Bovver 'ere?' asked Pete, slightly taken aback.

'Yes, who wants to know?'

'Can we see 'im please?' asked Ned. Paula paused for a moment, before stepping aside.

'He's in his room,' she muttered. Ned led the way upstairs, knocking lightly on Bov's door.

'Who is it?' grunted a voice.

'It's us,' replied Pete. A lock clicked, and slowly the door was pulled open and Bov let them, in. 'Fuck me, what 'appened?' asked Pete, staring at the graze across Bov's cheek bone, and the swelling of his eye.

'Nothing,' shrugged Bovver, sitting on the end of his bed.

'Don't look like nothing,' piped up Ned. He shot him a dark look. Pete raised his eyebrows.

'Who did this?' Bov paused, before answering.

'Hatcher,' he sighed, rubbing his eyes with a wince.

'Hatcher?' Pete recognized that name from somewhere.

'Me mum's new man,' he replied, before lying back with a sigh. There was a knocking on the door and it opened up.

'Dad wants to know who you got in the 'ouse,' said Tommy Jr.

'Tell 'im to stop being nosey,' snapped Bovver, sitting up. Tommy glared at him.

'I'll tell 'im you 'it me again!" he growled.

'Fine, fuckin' 'ell, I'm comin'' He climbed off the bed, and pulled on a jacket to hide a forming bruise on his arm. He walked off down the stairs, Pete and Ned following behind him, until they got to the living room.

'What you want?' he muttered.

'Just seeing what wankers you 'ave in the 'ouse, son,' he replied.

'Ned n' Pete. 'Appy?' he replied, fists clenched at his sides. Tommy's gaze settled on Pete.

'Do I know you from somewhere?'

'No,' the blonde replied, with a frown. Tommy still stared at him, before it suddenly seemed to click.

'Stevie Dunham…' he murmured. 'You look like little Stevie Dunham.'

And he charged forwards.

* * *

**END NOTES: Oh my Lord! Is Pete gunna get his ass kicked? :O**


	5. The first exams

**AUTHORS NOTE: Gah, sorry it's short, it's just the teachers have decied to bundle us with so much homework it's like a friggin mountain. Please give me i nice review to cheer me up :(**

**Right, off to do my maths :'(**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Four

The first exams

'Pete? Come back 'ere,' called Maria, as Pete tried to sneak upstairs. He sighed, and stepped down.

'What?'

'You're bleeding.'

'Really?' he replied, mock shock of his face.

'Don't take that tone with me, mister. What happened?'

'I fell over.'

'You fell over? You're talking to the mother of Steve Dunham 'ere. I'm not stupid.'

'I did fall over, mum.' He tried to sound convincing. Somehow, being smacked by your best friend's mother's boyfriend wouldn't go down so well. Maria narrowed her eyes.

'I'll be watching you,' she said. Pete nodded, and hurried up the stairs. He slammed open the door to Steve's room.

'Who the fuck is Tommy Hatcher?' he growled. Steve's face hardened.

'What does it matter?' he asked. Pete pointed to the cut above his eye.

'This. Me getting punched for something you did matters!'

'He 'it you?'

'Well done, Einstein,' he muttered.

'When? Why was you near him?'

'I was at my mates. Hatcher's dating 'is mum.'

'Don't go 'round there,' he shrugged, sitting on his bed and going back to the football magazine he was reading. Pete stared at him.

'Is that it?' Steve looked up, and nodded. 'Aren't you even gunna tell me why he 'as it in for you?'

'You don't need to know that, Peter.' Pete gritted his teeth.

'Alright, Steven.' Steve looked up, eyes narrowed slightly.

'What can I tell you? It's to do with the firm, alright? You don't need to know anymore.' Pete stared at Steve for a moment.

'I'll be watching you,' he muttered, before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

'This exam is one hour long. You will stay in silence through the whole exam. Anyone who disturbs the other examiners shall be removed, and their test papers ripped up.' Mr McFaul cast a beady eye over all the Year 11's sat staring up at him. 'You may begin.'

Pete opened up his Biology exam paper, picking up his pen and chewing the end.

1) What is meant by the Peripheral Nervous System?

Nerves that connect the Central Nervous System to all parts of the body.

2) What is a Synapse?

A small gap between each pair of neurons.

There were more questions, page after page. Name three substances that are carried by blood plasma, what is In-Vitro Fertilisation, which hormone, also produced by the pancreas, has the opposite effect to insulin, how is malaria spread from person to person? An hour later, Pete slouched out the exam hall, rubbing his bum, which ached from sitting so long.

'I can help you with that,' said a voice behind him. Pete turned, eyes widening slightly when he saw Charlotte. She gave a laugh, before walking off with Lorna and Mary. Someone slapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to see Bovver.

'Did you even get any of that?' asked Bovver.

'Some,' he shrugged. Bov grumbled something under his breath, before stretching.

'I need a fag,' he mumbled. 'What's the exam timetable for this week?' he asked, rolling his lighter longingly in his hands. Pete pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket.

'Well, we 'ave a French exam after lunch, and then nothing until Monday, when we 'ave Physics and Chemistry.

'Then we're free until that Friday,' he muttered. 'Music and P.E.'

'Hey, least we'll pass P.E,' grinned Pete.

'Yeah, maybe,' he shrugged, looking down the corridor as the lunch bell rang. 'Where is that midget fucker?'

'I'd prefer to be called Ned,' he said, appearing behind them, his bag slung over his shoulders. His stomach chose to rumble loudly at this moment.

'That Hatcher guy aint gunna be in is 'e?' asked Pete, a wary expression on his face. Bovver shook his head.

'He'll be at work. No one will be in but Jacksie.' Pete stayed quiet on the way to Bov's, a frown on his face. 'Bruv, why did Tommy mention your brother yesterday?' asked Bov.

'That's what I asked Steve,' replied Pete, touching the cut on his eye absent-mindedly. 'He said it was something between them, you know, the firms. He said I didn't need to know anymore.'

'There's a West Ham match tomorrow,' said Ned, in a cheerful voice. 'Dad said I can watch it on the TV, while he goes for a beer.'

'Alright if we pop around?' asked Bovver.

'Sure,' Ned shrugged. Bovver unlocked his front door, a fat Jack Russell chucking himself at them as usual.

'Christ sakes, you filthy mutt,' muttered Bovver, kneeing him aside to get into the house. Then he knelt down and picked up the fat dog. 'You weigh a fucking ton.' Walking through the front room, and he unlocked the back door and chucked the dog out. 'Go chase a rabbit or summing. I don't 'ave out to give you until mum gets back.' He shut the door on the yapping dog and sighed. 'I'll grab some money and we'll pop down the chippy.'

Stretching up, Bovver reached the top of the cupboard, and pulled on a jar. Saving's was written on it in scrawled writing, and Pete recognized it as Bov's. 'How did your exam go?' asked Ned.

'Alright,' shrugged Pete. Bov stayed quiet, pulling a couple of notes from the jar before returning it to its rightful place. Leading the way back out, They headed down the street towards the local chippy. It was cheap here, but the chips were crap and the coke flat, but it got you lunch, so none of them complained. They sat at the park, content on eating their chips, swinging gently.

'Maybe I can persuade Steve to let us come to a match,' said Pete thoughtfully. Bov flashed him a grin.

'Do try.'

'Me too?' asked Ned, chewing on the end of a chip.

'Yes, but stop talking with your mouth full.' They fell into silence, watching a woman with her dog pass by.

'French next,' sighed Pete, screwing up his rubbish and chucking it on the floor.

'Great,' Bov grumbled. 'Half an hour of answering French questions in French. Fucking wonderful.' Pete smiled, swallowing the dregs of his coke, and tossing it across the grass.

'Come on, we better get going or Mrs. Ball will 'ave a go.'

'In French.' Pete shook his head with a laugh, as the three made their way towards the road.

'Hey, I 'ave Art.'

* * *

**END NOTES: Review as i try and battle the homework version of Everest. **


	6. Regrets

**AUTHORS NOTE:Well, i'm very sorry for the lack of update in this chapter, so here is a two chapter special. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Five

Regrets

Steve pulled on his jacket, a smile on his face. The match they had been waiting for all season had finally arrived; West Ham vs. Millwall. He could hear the roaring of the crowds already, the taste of victory on his lips. He grabbed his ticket, folding it in half and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Jogging down the stairs, he grabbed his front door keys.

'See ya later, mum!' he called.

'Have fun,' came the reply, before he left the house, locking the door behind him. There was a beep, and he grinned. Terry was waiting for him, Bret and Alistair in the back.

'Where are the other boys?' Steve asked, climbing in the passenger seat. Terry reversed down the street, doing a spin at the end before speeding down another road.

'Gunna meet us at Upton,' replied Terry. Steve grinned, sitting back.

'This is gunna be a good match,' he beamed. 'I can feel it.'

'If we don't win this match…' Bret sighed.

'Don't jinx it!' complained Alistair, thumping him in the arm.

'I'm not. I'm just saying it will be bad if we loose.'

'Won't stop us fighting though,' grinned Terry, taking a turn around a-round-about. Steve yawned, gazing out at the grey buildings around them, the streets damp. ''Ope the rain stays off for the match,' he added after a moment, as they hit the back alleys. Hoards of people in West Ham scarves were making their way down the road. Terry pulled into a busy car park, finding a spot and getting there just before a green car did. He cut off the engine, and the four lads climbed out.

'This is gunna be fun,' grinned Bret, running his hand through his black hair and beaming. Alistair put his arm over Bret's shoulders.

'Come on then, lads,' said Terry, following Steve who led the way. When they entered the ground, everyone was roaring. The older Dunham brother scanned the crowds, finally spotting Hatcher to the left of them, his son at his side.

'Come on,' said Bret, pushing past him to their usual seat. They took their places just in time, as the players began to flood onto the pitch.

* * *

Steve's face was a mask of anger. The final whistle went, and the West Ham supporters were in an uproar. Bottles were chucked across at the opposition's stands, as the GSE's eyes bore into those of the NTO.

'You wanker!' Terry yelled, lobbing a half empty coke bottle at them. It missed, bouncing off the pitch. Hatcher jeered, kissing the top of his son's head, who stuck up his fingers. Steve felt himself literally shaking with anger. They would never get over this loss. The stands began to empty, and they watched with hate, as Hatcher and his boys disappeared.

'Come on, mate,' said Terry, voice wavering slightly. Steve shook his head, spitting on the floor.

'No fucking way. I'm getting them cunts.' Turning to the crowd, he raised his voice. 'Who wants to come and fuck them over?' he yelled. There was a collected cheer, and jumping from his seat, Steve led the way, Terry right behind him.

'Mate, let's just go 'ome,' he said. Steve shook his head.

'No. See the way those cunts were laughin' at us? If we 'urry, we'll catch them up.' Terry didn't say a word, as they thundered off down the road, towards the train station. He just caught sight of Hatcher, as the doors to the train opened. A grim look came across Steve's face, as he slowed to a stop.

'Get 'em!' he yelled. The NTO caught sight of them, and before anything else could be said between the two firms, they were charging at each other, their faces hard masks. Steve grabbed a small man, throwing him into a wall, and kicking him when he fell. Terry pinned a pockmarked man against the train, head butting him hard. There was a crack, and the man's nose spurted blood. Terry allowed him to drop, as Steve hit Mark with a well aimed punch.

'Dad?' came a panicked voice. Steve looked up, as Tommy Jr darted through the fighting men, only to be taken down by Alistair. 'Dad!' he yelled loudly, before Alistair began to beat him. Steve watched wide-eyed, as Tommy staggered through the crowd with a yell of 'No!'

Little Tommy's hand lay limp at the side, before Alistair was chucked off. There was silence, as Hatcher sobbed over Tommy, clutching the lad to him.

'Steve,' muttered Terry, racing forward and yanking Steve towards him. 'Mate, we gotta get outta 'ere!'

'No, I….' Steve shook his head, eyes still on the still form of the little boy, Hatcher sobbing over him.

'Steve, look at me,' hissed Terry. He did so. 'If Hatcher sees you now, you're dead. We gotta get outta 'ere.' He nodded, allowing Terry to drag him out the station and back to the car park. Bret and Alistair followed silently behind, eyes downcast as they piled into the car. Terry reversed out the car park, hurtling back down the road, away from the torn apart Millwall leader.

'What the fuck were you playing at?' spat Steve, after a moment.

'I…' Alistair trailed off, and Steve climbed over his chair, grabbing Alistair by the throat and squeezing tightly. His fist connected with Alistair's jaw and he leaned in close.

'You're out, mate,' he hissed. 'You fucking killed a kid. How can you justify yourself after that?' He looked back at Terry. 'Stop the car.'

'What?'

'Stop the fucking car!' he yelled. Terry pressed hard on the brakes, and Steve climbed out. He yanked open the door to Alistair's side, and pulled him out. 'You fucking stay away from us,' he growled, before climbing back in the passenger seat. 'Home,' he muttered. Without a word, Terry drove off, leaving Alistair staring after them.

* * *

Pete gave a yawn, gazing down at his Math homework, and giving a hopeless groan; like he even gave a shit about ratio and proportion anyway. He heard the front door go, and looked up.

'Steve?' he called. 'How was the match?' The playful smile on his lips faded when Steve staggered into the living room, blood on his jacket. He got to his feet slowly, dumping the Math book on the coffee table. He was shocked to find tears in his older brother's eyes. 'What 'appened?' he asked. Steve shook his head, looking like he was going to be sick.

'I can't do this,' he whispered, eyes on the floor.

'Do what?' Pete frowned. 'Steve, tell me what 'appened.'

'He's dead.' Pete froze.

'Who's dead?' he asked.

'Tommy 'atcher's boy,' he replied. The two brothers met each others eyes and Pete shook his head slowly.

'Where is he?' Steve shrugged, moving over to the sofa, and sitting down, hands shaking. He wiped the tears from his face, not caring where Pete was going as he left the house. Pete shut the front door quietly after him, pausing to pull on his trainers, before he raced off down the road. He had to warn Bovver. If Tommy's son had just been killed, Bov would be in danger just being around.

* * *

Broken. Anger. Sadness. Despair. Guilt.

They flooded Tommy Hatcher like nothing he had ever felt before. All the emotions built up inside him, and he couldn't stop it. Someone, anyone, had to pay for what had happened. He carried the limp body of his son up the cracked stone drive, kicking open the front door, tears flooding down his face. He pushed his way into the living room, eyes on Paula.

'Get out the fucking way!' he spat. Paula jumped to her feet, eyes wide as they studied the body.

'What 'appened love?' she asked, as Tommy knelt down. He placed his large hand on his sons face, gently, before pulling it away. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he stood up to his full height.

'He's fucking dead!' he yelled, following her as she backed off into the kitchen. 'Think you can make it all fucking better, you dirty cow?' Paula gave a small whimper, as he pushed her back into the fridge, and raised his hand. He felt someone leap on his back, and he spun round, managing to dump Bovver onto the floor.

'Leave 'er alone!' the teenager yelled, clambering to his feet. Hatcher's eyes burned with hate as they rested on Bovver. Grabbing the nearest thing he could, he glanced down to see a kitchen knife in his hand.

'Tommy, no!' moaned Paula, but she didn't step forward, as Tommy plunged the knife at Bov, eyes wide and crazy, filled with a manic fire that Bovver had never seen before. A flash of blade and his shirt was suddenly drenched in blood. Pete slammed open the back door, just in time to see Bov stagger backwards, eyes wide with shock.

'No!' he shouted, pushing past Paula as she tried to escape out the back door. He fell to his knees beside his best friend.

'My son,' mumbled Tommy, dropping the knife, as he stared down at Bovver. 'My boy's dead; my little boy.' He gave a sob, grasping his hair. Pete got to his feet, rushing into the front room and stumbling with shock at the body laid on the sofa, blood already seeping into the material. Managing to pull himself together, Pete ran his hand through his blonde hair, before grabbing the phone and dialing 999. 'Ambulance please,' he asked, panic hitting his voice. 'My mate's been stabbed, 'urry!' He told them the address, before hanging up and making his way back to the kitchen.

He sat back down beside Bovver, grabbing a tea towel and pressing it against the cut to try and stem the bleeding. Bov's eyes drifted shut. Pete didn't look as Tommy moved past him, and into the living room. He returned, still murmuring under his breath as he took Tommy Jr, and walked out. He didn't notice Paula, sobbing as she leaned against the wall, not noticing the ambulance as it bellowed past. Tommy didn't notice anything, except the dead weight of his lad in his arms, the wet of his blood seeping through his clothes. He moved along the road, until he came to an empty park. He fell to his knees, laying Tommy down. Pulling off his jacket, he wrapped him up, before spitting on his sleeve and trying to wipe some of the blood off.

'We'll just get you cleaned up, and then we'll go 'ome,' he whispered, smiling slightly as the blood came away. 'Your mum'll 'ave some bacon for us, all ready on the table,' he continued. 'Tommy?' He stared down at the body, feeling tears burn his eyes. He lifted his son over his shoulder. 'Come on; let's go 'ome.' They'd pay for this. Even if it killed him, those hammer cunts would pay.

* * *

'Mr Dunham?' Pete looked up at the doctor, who had a severe look about him. 'Are you here with Mr Bovverington?' Pete nodded.

'How is he?'

'We've just been able to stabilize him, but don't get your hopes up. He lost a lot of blood.' Pete got to his feet.

'He might die?'

'Just… don't get your hopes up,' said the doctor. 'Do you want to see him?' Pete nodded, following the doctor through the white wash corridor and into a ward. Machines beeped, as the pale figure of Bovver laid on the bed. A tube was hanging out his mouth, as well as in his hands and arms. The doctor left without a word, and Pete sat down, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

'What the fuck just 'appened?' he whispered, more to himself. He looked up as the door opened, and Maria came in.

'Oh my God,' she said, rushing forward and yanking Pete into a hug. Then she slapped him.

'What the fuck?' he growled, rubbing his cheek.

'How dare you just leave without telling me? Do you 'ave something to do with this boy lying 'ere almost dead?!'

'No!' he replied. 'It wasn't my fault!' They both looked up as the door opened once more, and Paula stepped in, a trench coat covering her night gown. 'What are you doing 'ere?' he snapped.

'Pete!' scolded Maria, but Paula shook her head.

'He's my son,' she whispered.

'Your fucking son?' snarled Pete, turning to face Paula. 'You weren't even there for 'im when he was stabbed! You just sat there, watching. Watching and doing fuck all!' he shouted.

'I'm sorry!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. 'I shouldn't of come.'

'Yeah, just walk out the fucking door as usual!'

'Pete, stop it!' said Maria. 'Paula, please stay. He's your son.'

'She don't deserve to be 'ere! She is menna be there for him. Like family!'

'I am his family!'

'Fucking keep it down,' mumbled a weak voice behind them. All three of them turned, to the still figure of Bovver, who gave a cough and opened his eyes. 'I've got a headache.'

'Oh, Stuart!' muttered Paula, not moving from her spot by the wall and just staring at him.

'I guess I'm alive, 'cause she wouldn't be 'ere if it was 'eaven.' Pete chuckled, sitting back down next to his bed.

''Ow you feeling?' he asked.

'Shit,' came the simple reply, before he shut his eyes again. Maria cleared her throat.

'I'll wait in the corridor,' she said, leaving the room. Bovver gave a soft groan.

'Is he still 'ere?'

'Who?' asked Pete.

'Hatcher,' he replied.

'He's gone,' said Paula, in a small voice.

'Piss off, mum,' Bovver grumbled. Paula looked away, not looking like the high standard woman anymore. Her blonde hair was falling in wisps out her bun, a withdrawn look on her face. With a small nod, she moved to the door. Pulling it open, she paused, looking back at her son, before walking off. Maria got to her feet when Paula came out, but the younger woman ignored her, walking down the hallway and towards the exit. It had been a childhood dream to be a mother. Paula Bovverington hadn't realized at the time, the work and effort that had to be put in. She had only been eighteen when she fallen pregnant with Stuart; her darling little boy, son of the elusive Michael Scott; never one to stay in the same spot for long.

To say she regretted the decision would be an understatement.

Having to wake up multiply times through the night, Paula found herself detesting her son, rather than loving him; the sobbing toddler, easier to just put him in his room than deal with him; the sulky child, having tantrums in the supermarket when he wasn't allowed any sweets. And now she couldn't even protect him from the many men she brought home. Paula sat down on the curb, pulling out her fags and sparking up. She tugged a small bottle of vodka out her bag, unscrewing the top and taking a deep drink. The taste was disgusting but gave her the escape she needed.

'Paula?' She looked up, eyes darkening when they rested on the perfect mother.

'What?' she snapped, putting the bottle aside and taking a drag.

'Shouldn't you stay with Stuart?' asked Maria, looking a little nervous.

'Pete's right. I don't deserve to be there.'

'You're his mum!' hissed Maria, sitting down next to her. Paula gave a laugh.

'Don't give me that Maria. You know exactly how much of a shit mum I am!' She picked up the bottle, taking another swig.

'I tried to help you! I was your best friend for years and you shut me out!'

'You didn't need me!' retorted Paula. 'You had your sons, and your husband. You didn't need someone like me in your way.'

'Oh, Paula,' sighed Maria. 'You just needed a little help.' The younger woman ignored her, instead taking another drink of the disgusting alcohol.

'I didn't need you and your perfect life,' she spat bitterly.

'We weren't perfect!' growled Maria, rubbing her eyes. Paula gave a snort.

'Don't give me that! You with your perfect husband always home on time, with perfect money and perfect food on the table ready to feed your perfect fucking boys!'

'You don't 'ave a clue, do you?' replied Maria. 'It was a struggle for us you know. Then Max died, Paula. He was killed, and we had to struggle with everything then. It's not just you in this world that has problems.' Maria got to her feet, shaking her head. 'You need to step back and realize the world doesn't evolve around you. Then I'll let you complain.' Without another word, Maria turned on her heel, walking back towards the hospital.

'Yeah! Walk away, you snobby bitch!' screamed Paula, stubbing out her fag and bursting into tears. 'Go back to your perfect life!' She got to her feet, watching the retreating figure of Maria, tears still leaking out her eyes. She picked up the bottle, knocking her head back and drinking. She didn't need them anyway. 'Oh, fuck it!' she hissed.

* * *

**END NOTES:Oooh, so their mums knew each other. Dun dun dun!! Please review x**


	7. Taking over

**AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter takes place a week after the last, and includes the introduction of another character! Hope you like it!**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Six

Taking over

'No fucking way,' snapped Steve, eyes fiery. 'Are you fucking stupid?'

'Why not?' protested Pete. 'I can take over, keep your firm going.'

'No!'

'Bruv, I can do this,' insisted Pete. 'Please, you gotta give me a chance!'

'Pete,' snapped Steve. 'People die during these fights. It's not a playground scrap you know!'

'I know that. I can fight, come on. I won't be alone. I'll get some lads together-'

'They can't just be anyone!' stressed Steve, running a hand through his hair. 'You gotta chose them right. You gotta be able to trust them with your fucking life.'

'Let me do this,' pleaded Pete. Steve met his eye, and after a moment, he gave a small nod.

'Fine. But I'm not getting into this alright. It's yours if you want it, but if you dare ask me to come and join a fight, even come down and get pissed, I'll crack your head, got it?' Pete nodded, a mischievous grin on his face.

'Where do I start?' Steve bit his lip, with a frown.

'You need to form a group. About ten should do it.' Pete nodded, and went to move past him, but Steve grabbed his arm. 'It can't just be anyone, Pete,' he reminded. The younger brother nodded, before Steve let him go.

* * *

Bovver stared at Pete, sitting up and clearing his throat. 'Repeat that last bit for me again.'

'Steve has handed the firm over to me, and I want you to be my right-hand man,' Pete grinned.

'Course I will, bruv. That means we go to matches?' he asked. Pete nodded, and Bov looked like all Christmases had come at once. 'Is Ned joining up?'

'If he says yes. I'll ask him tomorrow. Now, come on. Get your stuff together.'

'Finally, I can go 'ome,' sighed Bovver, sliding off the bed and wincing a little when he straightened up.

'You alright?' asked Pete. Bovver nodded, grabbing some things Pete had brought over and stuffing them in a carrier bag. He picked up the small teddy wearing a West Ham shirt and glared at Pete.

'You don't say a word,' he warned, before putting that in the carrier bag as well. Pete laughed.

'I won't,' he replied, holding open the door for Bovver.

'Are you feeling okay?' asked the doctor, coming over. Bovver nodded.

'I'll be better at 'ome.'

'Won't we all,' he chuckled in reply, giving Bov a look over. 'Well, good luck. You need to come back in a month for the stitches to come out, and then you'll be free.' He patted Bov on the shoulder, before walking off. Bovver muttered 'wanker' under his breath, before the two made their way down the hall and out the hospital. Steve was waiting in the car, Terry in the driver's seat. Low music filled the car, as Pete helped Bov into the back seat.

'Well?' asked Terry.

'Huh?' frowned Pete, looking up at the two's expectant looks. 'Oh, yeah. He said yeah.' Bovver gave a grin.

'Good, now you just gotta find your other men,' said Steve, but he still looked reluctant to let his younger brother take over something so brutal. Terry reversed, leaving the car park and heading down the road. He leaned over Steve, pulling open the glove compartment and earning a yell from Steve. 'Watch the road, you frickin' moron!' he scowled. Terry laughed, straightening up and handing Pete four tickets.

'Whose is the fourth?' asked Pete, taking them with a grin. They were for tomorrow's Tottenham match.

'Well, there's this lad I know,' began Steve. 'He's been wanting to join up with us for a while. His name's Keith Barton. Beefy little git.' Terry gave a laugh. 'He's comin' down tonight to meet you.'

'I thought you said not just anyone?' asked Pete, with a frown.

'I did. Just… think about it, alright. I only didn't let him join was 'cause we didn't need him. But you do.'

'How old is he?' asked Bovver, staring out the window. There was a pause.

'Twenty four.'

'Twenty four?!' replied Pete. 'Isn't that a bit old?'

'He has experience,' said Terry. 'He was training as a boxer, but he dropped out.'

'Give him a chance,' growled Steve, as they parked up in front of Bovver's house. Pete stretched, stifling a yawn. 'So, how do you know this Keith guy?'

'He moved down a couple of months back from Surry. Real interested in this firm stuff. Big supporter of West Ham.'

'You need any 'elp?' asked Pete, as Bovver opened the door.

'Nah, I'm fine,' he replied, grabbing his bag and sliding out the car. He shut it after him, leaning through the open window. 'Look after them tickets,' he smiled, before turning and walking down the drive. He looked back as the car drove off down the street, a big grin finally erupting on his lips. He was going to a match! Bovver opened the front door, stepping into the hallway and kicking off his trainers. He moved through into the living room, frowning a little. 'Mum?' Bovver stared at the woman laid across the sofa, vodka bottles scattered about on the floor. He put his bag on the coffee table, stepping forward to prod her in the shoulder.

'Geroff,' came the slurred reply, and Paula shifted onto her back. Happy to know she wasn't dead Bovver grabbed his bag and hurried up the stairs to change. He dumped his dirty clothes at the bottom of his bed, and stuffed his teddy under his pillow.

* * *

The room was still how it had been left before the match; clothes chucked over the floor, Millwall posters stuck to the wall, bed unmade. Kathryn sank to her knees in the middle of the floor, tears stinging her eyes. Not her little boy; anyone, but him.

'Kathryn?' She didn't look up as Tommy stepped in. 'Look at me,' he said, eyes on the back of her head.

'No,' she murmured.

'Fucking look at me.' Tommy grabbed her shoulder, spinning the blonde around to face him.

'It's your fault!' she sobbed. 'Why did you take him? He should have stayed here with me! It's all your fault with your firm and fucking football.' Tears streaked down her cheeks, and Tommy grasped her close to him.

'I'll kill them all,' he murmured, eyes distant. 'One by fucking one.'

'It won't bring him back,' she said, clinging to him. Tommy said nothing.

* * *

He was a little tubby, dark eyes uneasy and small; giving them a sweeping gaze as they approached.

'Keith,' smiled Steve, shaking his hand.

'This him, then?' he asked, looking at Pete. 'Bit young, isn't he?'

'Does it matter?' snapped Bovver. Pete gave a small smile, and stepped forward to shake his hand.

'Pete Dunham.'

'You ever been in a fight?' Keith asked.

'A few,' shrugged Pete, stepping back. Terry cleared his throat.

'Bovver, 'ere, is the right-hand man.'

'Took your place,' observed Keith, eyes on Bov.

'Let's hope I live up to it, eh?' said Bovver, sparking up. Keith nodded, licking his bottom lip before glancing at Ned, who was still half hidden by Terry.

'And you are?' he asked.

'Ned Gadsby,' he said. 'I'm part of the firm too.' Keith shook his head, turning to face Steve.

'This is menna be a firm, not a fucking mother and toddler group,' he muttered. Steve narrowed his eyes slightly.

'They're up to it,' he said.

'How do you know?'

'I trust 'em,' he replied, voice firm. Keith held his gaze for a moment, before turning back to Pete.

'Alright. I'll give it a go,' he said. 'See you tomorrow. Where you wanna meet up?' Pete frowned for a moment.

'At the station at half five?'

'Make it five,' he replied. Pete smiled.

'Five it is.'

* * *

**END NOTES: One review will make me very happy.**


	8. Dave and Swill

**AUHTORS NOTE: Welcoming two new characters to the story :D Sorry if it's a little short!**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Seven

Dave and Swill

Pete was two exams away from going home.

Which was two exams, going home and getting ready away.

Which was two exams and going home and getting ready away from going to their first match, and having their first fight.

It seemed ages away.

Pete glanced up, watching Charlotte scribble furiously onto her paper. She was always great at chemistry. Pete was alright, he guessed, but his mind was on other things. Pete glanced at the clock. Five minutes left of this exam, until the half hour physics exam. He bent over his page, brow furrowing at the last question, before he scribbled an answer. Then he put down his pencil, sat back and stretched. Charlotte glanced behind at him, winked, before looking ahead of her. Pete smiled, the bell ringing shrill in the hall.

'You may now put your pens and pencils down,' said Mr McFaul who was standing at the front. 'You have five minutes break, before you return for your next exam. You may go.' The year 11's rose in silence, breaking into chatter when they left the hall and entered the canteen. Charlotte pushed past him, flanked as usual by Mary and Lorna. They sat on one of the tables, glancing at Pete and giggling.

'Mate, just fucking talk to 'er,' muttered Bovver, appearing at his side.

'Alright,' said Pete, sounding braver than he felt. He went to step forward, but Bovver put a hand on his shoulder.

'Too late, Paris; Romeo is on the scene.' Pete frowned, watching as Michael Hepke slung his arm over Charlotte's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

'Who are you then?' muttered Pete, falling back. 'Friar Lawrence?'

'If I remember correctly,' Bov sighed. 'Lawrence helped Romeo.' Pete gave a laugh.

'Since when were you so great at English?'

'I'm full of surprises, bruv. That exam is the one I'm looking forward to the most.' The two boys turned away from Charlotte, sitting down at a table.

'The match soon,' said Bovver in a quiet voice. Pete nodded.

'I'm nervous.'

'Yeah, me too.' They fell into silence, only looking up when a shadow covered their table. Kathy and Petal smiled down at them, before sitting down, Kathy beside Bov.

'How'd you feel about that exam?' asked Kathy.

'S'alright,' replied Bovver, a slight frown on his face.

'I thought it was really hard!' complained Kathy with a small pout. Then she sighed. 'Come on, we're goin' in.' They got up, following the line of year 11's as they moved sulkily into the hall.

Just half an hour, thought Pete. Half an hour until home time.

* * *

'_Oh my God, that was so hard!_' squealed Kathy, arm in arm with Petal as the four made their way over the grass towards the already packed school bus. Pete had to agree, it had been hard. But he was too excited and nervous to care. They clambered onto the bus, taking their usual seats, Ned waiting for them. He looked green.

'Don't worry, mate,' muttered Pete, stretching out with a sigh.

'How can I not worry?' replied Ned. 'Look at the fuckin' size of me! These are big guys we're gunna be fighting!'

'Keep your voice down,' hissed Bovver, sparking up and taking a well needed drag.

'We'll gunna die, we're gunna die, we're gunna die,' mumbled Ned, putting his head in his hands.

'Well, if all else fails, least we got Keith,' said Pete, trying to put a cheerful tone into it.

'Yeah, fuckin' macho man; he just thinks he's babysittin' a bunch of kids,' said Bov sourly. They fell quiet, listening to the annoying chatter of Kathy and Petal. Pete checked his watch. He had an hour an a half until he had to be at the station. When the bus dropped them off, the three agreed to meet in the square, before heading down to the station. Pete ran home, tearing into the kitchen and gazing at his mother.

'I love you,' he said breathlessly. Maria narrowed her eyes.

'Why? What 'ave you done?' Pete just grinned, before making for the stairs and into his bedroom. What should he wear? What did firm leaders usually wear? With a frown, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, undressing from his school clothes and pulling them on. He grabbed a jacket, putting it on before nervously running a hand through his hair.

'Pete?' He turned to see Steve in the doorway. 'Good luck, mate,' he muttered. Pete nodded, staring at Steve as he turned and walked back out. Pete let out a shaky sigh, and looked at his reflection in the mirror in his wardrobe. Putting on a brave face, he shut the wardrobe and walked out the room.

* * *

Pete had never felt so alive. He watched the West Ham players weave in and out of the Tottenham players, passing the ball to and fro, yet still failing to score another goal. The crowds roared, making Pete unable to hear anything else. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, as he stood on his seat, beaming as West Ham scored.

'Yes!' he yelled, pulling Ned into a hug. The Tottenham crowd booed and jeered, but Bovver just flashed them the wanker sign. Everyone was chanting something different, cheering away. Pete glanced up at the large clock. Two minutes left. West Ham and Tottenham were currently equalizing. If they could get one more…

One of the cheating Tottenham scum stuck their foot out, causing the striker to go flying. 'What the fuck?!' yelled Keith, jumping to his feet. 'Dirty cheating bastard!' he yelled. The final whistle was blown, and Pete shook his head. He turned to Keith.

'How do we find them?' he asked. Keith smiled wistfully.

'They'll come to us,' he said, pointing across at the Tottenham stands. Pete glanced over, watching a group of men glaring at them.

'Oh,' he said, not feeling as brave as before. It was only a small group of five, but they were a lot older, and looked very pissed off.

'Come on,' said Keith. Pete climbed off his chair, leading the way from the stands.

Waiting nervously outside, Pete's stomach churned when he noticed the five men sauntering over.

'I 'eard Stevie 'ad done a runner,' he laughed. 'And 'is little brother 'ad taken over. That you then, is it?'

'Yes,' said Pete. Bovver stood firmly by his side, looking a lot less scared than Pete.

'You look kind of wimpy,' he observed.

'And you look like you take a lot of cock,' Pete snapped back before he could stop himself. The Tottenham boy just shook his head, stepping forward with his fist raised. His other boys followed. One grabbed Bovver by the neck, slamming his fist in his nose. Pete ducked away from him, kicking out and managing to get him in the stomach. Suddenly, a brick was chucked, hitting the man who had Bov, in the side of the head. Bovver looked up, watching as two older lads appeared. The youngest had browny blonde hair, eyes alive as he jumped about screaming 'Come on, cunts!' The second had black hair, a more careful expression on his face, and picked up second brick, chucking it at another Tottenham lad.

'Back up, eh?' sneered the man grabbing at Pete, who just shrugged. How the hell would he know? Keith staggered past them, a man gripped in his arms. He slammed the man into the wall, giving him a right hook that knocked him sideways. Keith dropped the limp man, turning back to help Ned.

'Not as great as Stevie,' taunted the man. 'But I guess you 'ave to start somewhere.' He tripped Pete, who fell, grazing his face on the ground. The man raised a foot, and Pete blinked, not bothering to move. The foot rushed towards him, and he shut his eyes tight, but the blow never came. Looking up, he saw the dark haired man pinning the Tottenham dick to the floor, before head butting him. He got to his feet, wiping his hands on his shirt. He looked over at Pete with a smile, holding out his hand. Pete took it and climbed to his feet.

'Dave Carter,' he said, shaking his hand. 'And that-' He turned, to see the blonde fighting. 'Oi, twat. Get over 'ere.' He let go of the man, who flopped to the floor, gave him a kick for good luck, and came over. 'And this is Swill.'

'Pete,' he panted, winded a little from the fight. 'Thanks, for the help,' he added. Swill grinned.

'Anytime!' he said, wiping the trickle of blood from his lip. He looked at Dave. 'Can we go to MacDonald's yet?'

'Alright, you fat bastard. One moment.' Dave looked at Pete. 'I heard about your brother.'

'Who didn't,' he muttered, straightening up once he got his breath back.

'We'd like to join,' said Swill, still smiling. Pete frowned.

'Join?'

'Yeah, heard you was looking for some members.'

'We did just save your arse,' added Swill. Pete looked at Bov, Ned and Keith, who were still waiting to hear what he would say.

'Are you free tomorrow?' he asked. Dave nodded, but Swill gave a groan.

'Ah, mate, I'm going on holiday!' he complained. 'But, if you let him join, you gotta let me yeah?' Pete nodded, looking back at Dave.

'Come down and see us, yeah. See if we get along.' Dave nodded, as Pete told him where to meet.

'_MacDonald's, MacDonald's, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!'_ sang Swill, bouncing about on the spot.

'I gotta feed the animal now,' Dave grinned. 'See you tomorrow, yeah?' Pete nodded, wiping the blood from the gaze on his cheek, the red staining his sleeve.

'Come on, then, lads,' said Bovver. Pete nodded, watching Dave and Swill walk off, before following his own group. Hopefully, by the next match, they'll have made their four, a six.

* * *

**END NOTES: Yey to Swill and Dave! Don't you just love them? For the record, Swill is 17/18 and Dave is 20**


	9. Touché

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well, here is the lastest chapter for this story, and i think it is one of my faves. Paula goes OTT, Maria turns into super-mum and Dave comes x What more can you want?**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Eight

Touché

Finally, the weekend had come. Pete woke on the warm Saturday morning, rolling over and falling asleep again. The second time he woke, Pete stretched, finally pulling himself out of bed. He had a meeting to prepare for, and he didn't want to meet Dave when he looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Pulling on some clean clothes, Pete left the bedroom, dragging himself downstairs. His eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of Bovver and Ned sat at the table, Maria over the cooker.

'Oh, hey?' said Pete, sitting down by Bov.

'Alright?' smiled Bovver.

'Your mum's making breakfast,' beamed Ned.

'They came this morning,' said Maria, dishing eggs onto three plates. 'I told them you would be up soon and invited them in. Help yourself to juice,' she added. Pete slid off his jar, taking a carton of juice from the fridge and putting it on the table. He opened the cupboard, pulling out three glasses and putting them on the table as Maria served eggs and bacon.

'Thanks,' said Bovver, picking up his fork and tucking in. Maria smiled fondly at the three, wiping her hands on a dishcloth and leaving the room.

'Yesterday was great!' said Ned, as soon as she was gone. Pete laughed, popping a bit of bacon into his mouth.

'Yeah!'

'Wish I 'ad gotten a few more punches in though,' muttered Bovver, taking a sip of juice and sighing. 'But I'm looking forward to the next match.'

'When is it?' asked Ned. Pete frowned.

'Next Sunday I think,' he said. Bovver nodded, chewing thoughtfully. It fell quiet as they ate, content in the silence. When they'd finished, Pete put the plates in the sink. 'How're stitches?' he asked, glancing at Bovver, who lifted up his shirt, and winced.

'I think I musta ripped them or summing during the fight,' he said, staring at the blood stain on the stick on bandage.

'You should get that seen to,' warned Ned. 'Or it'll get gangrene!'

'I'm gunna nip 'ome and get me football,' said Bov, getting to his feet. 'We can 'ave a kick around with Dave.' Pete nodded, watching as Bovver left before chucking Ned a packet of crisps.

'Come on. Let's go see what's on the box.'

* * *

The place stank of alcohol when Bovver walked in. He kicked aside a vodka bottle as he entered the living room, watching as Paula pulled herself to her feet.

'We can play dolls, can't we?' she asked, as if not really seeing him.

'Piss off, mum' he snorted, thinking she was fooling around.

'Don't fucking talk to me like that, you little bastard,' she snapped. Bov stared at her.

'Look at you, you're a fucking mess,' he muttered. Paula grabbed a vase off the mantelpiece and lobbed it at him. The clay scattered against the wall, casing him to jump back. 'You're a loony!' he yelled. What the hell was wrong with her?

'And you were an accident!' she retorted. Bov's face hardened. 'You ruined my fucking life!' she sobbed.

'Then why did you even bother keeping me?' he growled.

'To make your dad stay,' she replied, no emotion in her voice now. 'That's the only reason you're alive today.'

'Well, you didn't do a fucking good job of keeping him,' he snapped. 'He's probably fucking some birds now, not giving a shit about you!'

'Shut up!' Paula screamed, grabbing a bottle and hitting him with it. 'I hate you! I fucking hate you! Just get out!'

'I wasn't fucking staying,' Bov replied, backing off from the blows of the bottle. 'Get the hell away from me!' He made it to the stairs, darting up them as Paula threw the bottle after him. It smashed by his feet, and he burst into his room, slamming the door behind him. 'Fuck it!' he snarled drop kicking his football so it soared into the window. The glass crashed to the floor, scattered over his bed, but Bov merely grabbed his P.E and school bag, stuffing as much stuff as he could into it. He slung the bags over his shoulders, and grabbed the teddy from under his pillow. Bovver charged out the room, feet crunching on the broken glass on the stairs, before he glared at the woman. 'I'm never coming back,' he warned.

'Good, I hope you die,' she spat, sparking up and taking a deep drag. 'Go on, fuck off.' Paula looked away from him, eyes firmly on the floor. Bovver stalked into the kitchen, calling Jacksie when he was in the back garden.

'Walkies,' he muttered, as he set off down the road, the fat Jack Russell dancing around his feet. Paula took one last look at him before she shut the curtains.

* * *

There was a knock on the front door, and Pete pulled a jumper on before jogging down the stairs and pulling it open.

'Alright, son?' smiled Dave.

'Hi,' grinned Ned, as Pete stepped aside to let him in.

'Nice place,' said Dave, looking about. 'Where's everyone else?'

'Mum's just gone to work, Keith hasn't arrived yet, Bov's on his way and Steve is probably shagging some bird,' replied the blonde with a laugh as he shut the front door and walked into the kitchen. 'Hungry?'

'Starved.'

'Help yourself to anything,' Pete shrugged, checking his watch. It had been half an hour; did it take that long to get a football? Dave grabbed a packet of crisps and a beer from the fridge, tossing it to Pete, tossing another to Ned and then grabbing one himself, kicking the fridge shut.

'So, you ready for the match next week,' smiled Dave. 'Its gunna be good.'

'Yup,' grinned Pete, moving into the back garden and sitting down on one of the chairs. Dave munched on the crisps, a grin on his face.

'Swill left for Scotland couple of hours ago. He hates the journey, gets travel sickness.' Pete laughed.

'I can imagine it now,' Pete said, taking a sip of the beer. 'Arrives to wherever he is going, goes to greet someone and blah, all over them.' The three laughed, Pete getting to his feet when the doorbell was repeatedly rung. 'That'll be Bov,' he said, leaving the two and moving back through the house. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Bovver with tears in his eyes, looking lost. 'Mate, what's wrong?' Bovver stepped inside, dumping his bags on the floor, and wiping his eyes. Jacksie began to sniff around.

'Mum kicked me out,' he said, not meeting Pete's eyes.

'Why?' he frowned.

'Cause she 'ates me, dun't she? Said I ruined 'er life 'cause I was an accident.'

'Mate, I'm sure she didn't mean it.' Bov's eyes flashed angrily.

'Bruv, you weren't there. She's fuckin' lost it.' He gave a sniff, looking away again. 'I was thinkin' I could stay 'ere for a bit, couldn't I?' Pete nodded.

'Sure. I'll chat to me mum when she gets back.' Bovver nodded, rubbing his eyes. 'Come on, get a beer and meet us in the garden yeah?' Bovver nodded again, moving into the kitchen as Pete moved into the garden, Jacksie at his heels.

'Was it him?' asked Ned. Pete nodded.

'Yeah, he's just getting a beer.'

Bovver moved out the kitchen, opening the door when someone knocked. He let Keith in, shutting the door after him. Keith followed him into the garden, and they took seats, Bov staring at his hands. Jacksie moved over to the small pond, drinking the dirty green water.

'You alright, Bov?' asked Ned.

'I'm fine.'

'You look a bit-'

'I said I'm fine,' he snapped. Ned fell quiet with a frown, and Pete cleared his throat.

'Let's 'ave a kick around, yeah, boys?'

'I didn't bring my ball,' sighed Bov, rubbing his eyes again. Pete grinned, getting to his feet and pulling an almost flat ball from behind the shed. With a yap, the Jack Russell dived forward.

'S'alright. We can use this,' he laughed, kicked it towards Dave who caught it and lobbed it back. He got to his feet, Keith tailing him as they began what was a very difficult game of football.

* * *

'Pete?' Pete looked up from the grass where he lay, out of breath from chasing around the popped ball. 'Pete, are you in?'

'Coming,' he yelled, climbing to his feet and jogging inside. Maria pulled off her gloves, putting them and her bag on the table.

'What you doing outside?' she frowned, putting the kettle on.

'I 'ave a few mates round. That okay?' She gave a smile.

'I'm just happy you 'ave friends. Who's out there exactly?'

'Bov, Ned, Dave and Keith,' he replied. 'Trying to play football with Steve's popped ball.' Maria laughed. 'Mum…' he began. She looked at him.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'You remember Bov's mum.' Maria's face went hard.

'Yes,' she said in a clipped voice.

'Well, she kinda kicked Bov out.'

'What?' Maria looked angry. 'Why?'

'Something about Bovver ruining her life. I was thinking, can he stay 'ere?' Maria gave a nod.

'Tell him he can stay for as long as he wants.'

'Oh, Mum, there's another thing.' There was a bark, and the two turned to see Jacksie sat in the doorway, head cocked to one side.

* * *

There was a loud banging at the door that made Paula's head ache. 'Go away,' she shouted.

'Not until you open this door!' shouted Maria Dunham, hammering harder. With a scowl, Paula pulled herself off the sofa and tottered into the kitchen to pull open the door.

'What do you want?' the younger woman hissed, eyes blazing as she noticed the suitcase in Maria's hands. 'You're not moving in, are you?'

'Like I would!' snapped Maria, pushing past her and moving through the house until she found the stairs and found Bovver's room.

'Do you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing?' Paula called from the bottom of the stairs. There was no answer until Maria returned, suitcase now bulging with every single thing that had been in that bedroom.

'Giving your son the home he deserves,' Maria replied, her hair fly away, blue eyes meeting Paula's. 'How could you do it?'

'I don't want him in this house,' Paula spat. 'He ruins everything!'

'You chose to keep the baby,' replied Maria, putting the heavy suitcase on the floor for a moment. 'I told you to sit back and think about what you were doing and you blew me off!'

'I didn't need you,' Paula hissed. 'You already had little Steve and baby Pete. Like you needed a stupid woman who lived in a council flat knocking on your door for help every two minutes.'

'You knew what Michael was like,' snapped Maria. 'Michael Scott, the one that every woman had been with at least once in their lives.'

'Even you!' said Paula with a loud laugh. 'Even perfect Maria Dunham had been with Michael Scott, before she got lumbered with her marriage and kids and cleaning and washing up and being a perfect wife.'

'Will you just shut the hell up and look at yourself?' she demanded. 'You have thrown your life away! Your own son shows up on my doorstep, having just been kicked out for being an accident! But he wasn't an accident, was he, Paula?' Maria shook her head. 'Oh, no; you planned this from day one; conveniently got pregnant, desperate to make him stay.' Paula slapped Maria hard across the face, shoving the woman backwards.

'Shut up!' she screamed. 'Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' Maria placed a hand on her stinging cheek, ignoring the tears that burned her eyes. Picking up the suitcase, she pushed past Paula, walking out the front door, shutting it behind her. Paula sank to her knees, hands covering her mouth as the tears fell from her dead blue eyes.

* * *

**END NOTES: Oh my, she slapped Maria. The cheek of her! They should have so gone into confu action. _Hee-yaw!_**


	10. Authors note number 2

**Guys. I'm a bum**

**I'm afraid to say i actually hate what i have done in Anything, but Ordinary. **

**So... i know you'll moan and i'm gunna 'ave to be a little nasty and say i don't care, but all fanfics are on hold until i rewrite most of Emma's Abo and then Bov's and make them right again.**

**So i truely am sorry, but i can't write when i have made a mess of things, that's why i haven't updated much. Cause my writing is all messed up :(**

**Again, a huge huge sorry and a great big hug for you all **

**Claire xxxxxx**


	11. An Eventful Week

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry i took so long but what i thought would be a fun chapter to write ended up a drawl and i felt no love for it and couldn't write it. That's why it isn't good, but you might like it but if you don't please tell me. I will understand **

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Nine

An eventful week

Monday

The hand was curled and blood stained, eyes shut, dry blood staining his stabbed chest. Steve stared down at the body of Alistair, feeling bile rise in his throat. He turned away and retched.

Steve had traveled down to Alistair's flat, wanting to tell him the news of handing down the GSE to his brother, as Alistair hadn't been picking up his phone. He saw why now. Pulling out his mobile, Steve dialed 999, urgently telling the operator the address, unable to look at the body himself. It wasn't hard to know who had done this.

News was Hatcher had lost it; beaten his wife, tried to kill some kid who looked at him in the street and had now murdered Alistair.

Steve spent all day down the station, giving his report on what had happened; how he had found the body, when, why he had been there.

Steve couldn't sleep. Every time he shut his eyes, Alistair laid there, dead. Getting up, Steve checked his clock; 2.25am. Rubbing his eyes, he slid out of bed, and crept from the room. The light was on in the living room and Steve frowned when he saw Pete lay on the sofa, TV on. Pete caught sight of his older brother as he moved into the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

'Steve?' said Pete, sitting at the table. ''Ave you fallen out with Bret and Alistair?' The plate smashed on the floor, causing him to jump. Steve stared down at the plate he had just dropped, before kneeling down and scooping the bits in his hand. 'What happened?' asked Pete, wary, as Steve poured the bits into the bin.

'Nothing,' he replied, rubbing his eyes before sighing. 'I've fucked up Pete.' The older brother let his hand drop, staring at the wall. 'This is all one big fuck up and I'm responsible for it.' Pete frowned, but he didn't say anything. 'Alistair… He's fucking dead.'

'What?' Pete's eyes widened. 'What happened? When?' Steve shut his eyes for a moment.

'Hatcher… Alistair… I should have been there for him,' Steve said, a tear making its way down his cheek. He looked down. 'Hatcher killed Alistair. I dunno when, but I found him today.'

'Pete?' Bovver appeared in the doorway, eyes wide. 'Is he talking about the same Hatcher...?'

'Yeah,' nodded Pete. Bovver gave a small nod, glancing from one brother to another.

'I think you're mum is coming,' he said. Pete slid off the chair, glancing at Steve who was still staring hard at the wall, before the two boys moved up the stairs. A couple of minutes later, Maria came down in her dressing gown, looking tired, and a frown on her face.

'Steve, 'ave you looked at the time? I 'ave work and …. Steve?' He gave a sob, turning and wrapping his arms tight around Maria.

'Mum,' he cried, as she held him close, kissing the top of his head as he sobbed.

'It's alright,' she murmured, stroking his hair. 'It's alright.

No-one said a word that morning. Bovver had overheard the conversation between the two and was secretly fretting over their safety, even though he didn't show it. The walk to school was just as quiet, Bovver finally breaking the silence as they approached the school gates.

'What if he tries to kill us?'

'We aint done nothing wrong,' Pete reminded him.

'But… we're in this now.' Pete just shrugged. He didn't know what he'd do if Hatcher tried to kill him. Tommy was a full grown man, and Pete wasn't. There wasn't much he could do.

The school day was slow and drowsily warm, the June weather causing most people to wish they were in pools rather than hot classrooms. It was a relief to get out of school, Pete pulled off his tie and opening the front of his shirt to get some cool breeze to his hot body. Bovver frowned, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of a blonde woman leaning against the fence for support.

'Stuart!' Paula shouted. Pete frowned, as Ryan walked past, a smug expression on his face.

'Look what the scruff dragged in,' he muttered under his breath. Carl and Mark laughed.

'Stuart! Come 'ere!'

'Eww, who's that?' asked Kathy, coming to a stop beside the two boys.

'I think she's drunk,' giggled Petal, as Paula staggered forward, tripping on her own heels.

'I don't know who it is,' said Bov, turning his back on the woman and climbing onto the bus, Pete right behind him.

'Bov, I think she was calling you,' said Kathy, sitting behind Pete.

'Nah, I never seen 'er before in my life,' shrugged Bovver, looking out the other window to avoid meeting eyes with his mother, a tortured expression in his own.

Tuesday

'How the hell could you do this to me?' screamed Charlotte, fists balled at her sides as she glared at her boyfriend, Mike, who back off slightly.

'It didn't mean anything!'

'Who took the pictures? Huh? Tell me!'

'A mate, that's all.'

It was lunchtime, Pete frowning as he watched the two argue. Charlotte was crying hard, Mike looking almost scared and unsure of what to do to help the situation.

'Looks like she's 'aving a fit,' put in Ned. Bov laughed with an agreeing nod. Charlotte let loose a stream of swear words before storming off, leaving Mike glancing around sheepishly.

'Go follow her,' said Petal, appearing behind him.

'Huh?' Pete looked at her, as she pushed him forward. Petal laughed.

'Ah, come on Pete, you drool over her every day. Now's the perfect chance!' Bovver flashed the dark girl a disgruntled look, but kept quiet as Pete nodded and moved in the direction Charlotte had gone.

'I'll see you later,' he called back to them, before he moved around the corner. Charlotte was sat on a bench with her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. 'Charlotte-'

'I said go away!' she looked up. 'Oh, it's you.' Wiping her eyes, she looked away, embarrassed.

'Are you okay?' he asked, moving to sit beside her. She gave a sniff, looking at her hands.

'I broke up with Mike today.'

'Why?' Pete frowned.

'He's a mug. Heard he had been shagging some French girl. I didn't believe it at first until I saw the photos…' she trailed off with another sniff. 'I hate being used.' Pete didn't have a clue on how to comfort her so he placed a hand on her arm. She didn't seem to mind.

'He's a twat anyway,' he began, smiling when she gave a weak laugh. 'You don't need him. You deserve better.' Charlotte looked up, blue eyes still wet with tears.

'What I need,' she murmured. 'Is someone like you.'

'You kissed 'er?!' exclaimed Petal before giving an excited squeal and leaping at him. She almost strangled Pete in the hug she gave him but he was too happy to care.

'That's so sweet,' smiled Kathy, who had her arm looped around Bov's who merely shrugged.

'Woo,' he muttered with no hint of emotion.

'Ah, lighten up, mate,' laughed Pete, as the four headed down the road from school.

'Come on, Charlotte Graham?'

'So what?' shrugged Pete, the smile still on his lips. He was officially dating Charlotte. Up yours to anyone who ever said the higher class kept within themselves.

Wednesday

'Look, it's easy,' said Kathy, rolling her eyes. Maths revision was not the way Bovver wanted to spend his afternoon. '-3 x +3 is -9 'cause it's just like 3x3, but you put a minus in front of it instead,' she explained. Bov blinked, even more confused than he had been.

'That's that… I don't know what the fuck it is.' Screwing up the work sheet, he chucked it across the room at Jake, the class brain box. It bounced off his head and he turned to glare at them. Pete gave a laugh, before snatching the drawing that Petal had been concentrating on.

'What's this?'

'It's my prom dress,' snapped Petal, snatching it back.

'Prom?' Pete frowned.

'Yeah, you know, the end of school dance-'

'I know what it is; I just didn't realize it was on. Why aint there any posters?'

'Because they are getting put up in like two months,' Kathy replied, drawing a pink sash over Petal's drawing. 'We're just planning what we're gunna wear.' Petal looked up.

'You two are going, aint you?'

'Should be,' shrugged Pete.

'Not like there will be any birds to go with,' muttered Bovver. A slight hurt look flashed across Kathy's face and she looked back at the drawing. The bell rang shrill above them. Bovver went to stand up, but Petal grabbed his hand and yanked him back down. Kathy took hold of Pete's hand and he only just managed to grab his bag before she pulled him from the room.

'What you want?' Bov asked, narrowing in eyes in suspicion

'Kathy wants to know if you'll go with her.' Bovver stared blankly at the girl in front of him.

'What?'

'You know, go out like… dating.'

'Oh!' he said, ears instantly turning pink. 'Why?'

'God, 'cause she fancies you!''

'Oh,' he repeated.

'Well, what you gunna say?'

'Yeah?' Bovver shrugged. Petal gave a squeal, placing a wet one of his cheek before dancing out the room. Miss Kendal checked her watch and looked up at Bovver.

'You don't have a detention you know,' she said.

'Huh?'

'Why are you still here? You're usually first out the door.' Bov nodded, pulling his bag over his shoulder and leaving the classroom. When he got outside, he walked over to Pete and Ned.

'Where'd she go?'

'Who?' frowned Pete.

'Kathy.'

'Oh, 'er and Petal ran off screaming that way,' replied Ned, pointing down the road. A car beeped behind them.

'Hurry up you cunts!'

'Swill, watch your language,' hissed Dave, as Swill climbed out the window and bounced over to the three boys.

'Ello! I'm back!' he beamed. Pete laughed.

'You taking us 'ome then?'

'Yeah, well Dave is, I can't drive yet.' Bovver nodded, moving towards the car and climbing into the back seats, followed by Ned and Pete. Swill got back in the car, as Dave pulled away from the curb. 'Rev the engine,' requested Swill.

'No!'

'Please.'

'Swill, I am not revving the engine.'

'Just once.' Dave shook his head, revving the engine and cringed when almost everyone looked in their way.

'Happy?' Swill grinned, winking to the guys in the back before the car disappeared around the corner.

'So, how was your holiday?' asked Pete, unwinding the back window and pulling off his tie.

'Fun if you enjoy looking around old country homes,' muttered Swill, a sulky expression on his face. 'We couldn't even go into the pool 'cause some kid had puked in it and bits of carrots were floating about.' They gave a laugh.

'Fucking music exam today was alright,' shrugged Pete.

'Speak for yourself,' muttered Bovver. 'I didn't get a fucking word of it.'

'And Bov and Pete 'ave girlfriends!' Ned said, unable to hold it in any longer. Dave wolf whistled.

'So, who is it?' he asked, glancing at their red faces in the rearview mirror before he turned another corner.

'Just some bird called Kathy,' muttered Bovver, keeping his gaze firmly on the view out the window.

'And you, Petey?'

'Charlotte,' he said a grin on his lips.

'Well, let's hope it lasts yeah?' Dave said, before turning the radio up and singing along.

Thursday

After getting through a two hour P.E exam Pete's irritation level was high. Several times he wrote the wrong answers, his mind on this morning when Mike had tried to get back with Charlotte no less than seven times. Now, he had tried to trip Pete up on the way out of the examination hall.

'Fuck off,' Pete snapped, taking a step towards Mike who shifted out the way tauntingly. Bov shook his head.

'Fucking leave it, bruv. He's a twat.' Someone squeezed his hand, and he looked down to see Charlotte glaring at Mike.

'Come on,' she said, pulling Pete away and walking off down the corridor. Bovver stared after them.

'Pete, we're off to play footie-'

'He's staying with me,' called Charlotte, before turning a corner, practically dragging Pete along with her. Bovver raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He stood there for a minute before the rest of the school starting to arrive for lunch. Grabbing his bag, he turned and walked out the front doors.

Pete and Charlotte were sat on a secluded part of the school field, hidden partly by bushes.

'Are you okay?' she asked, kissing his jaw.

'Yes,' he replied, a little faster than he should have.

'You can touch me, you know,' she smiled. Pete placed his hand on her knee, looking away. 'I meant somewhere else,' she murmured in his ear with a giggle. Pete glanced at her, shocked.

'We're in the middle of a school field!'

'So?' Charlotte laughed. 'No one will catch us.'

'How do you know?' he asked, but she caught his lips in hers, her tongue pushing against his teeth. She placed her hand hard on his thigh and he shifted away slightly. 'Should we really be doing this 'ere?'

'Come on, live a little,' Charlotte replied,

'We're still in the middle of a school field.' Charlotte pulled away with a sigh.

'Another time then,' she said, getting to her feet. Pete nodded, following her quietly back across the field.

Bovver didn't even know if his mum would be in. He stared at his house, before taking a drag of his fag. She should be at work, but who knew? He dropped his butt on the floor, not really knowing why he was here. He had walked and this was where his feet had led him.

'Bov?' He looked up to see Steve Dunham heading towards him.

'Alright,' he replied, sitting down on the curb opposite his house. Steve took a seat beside him.

'What you doing 'ere?'

'Just wandering,' shrugged Bovver, holding out the fag packet to Steve who took one. Bovver popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit his as well as Steve's. The two fell in silence, smoking for a moment.

'Pete asked me to find you. You were menna be in school half hour ago.' Bovver shrugged.

'Just school.'

'How long 'ave you been 'ere?' Bovver shrugged again.

'A while.' They fell quiet again and he sighed, rubbing his face. Suddenly, Steve's phone went off, and he answered it.

'Alright, Terry? What? When? Yeah, I'll tell 'em. See you later.' He hung up, looking at Bovver with a shimmer of excitement in his eyes. 'Hatcher's been arrested for Alistair's murder,' he said, getting to his feet. He held out a hand to Bov and helped him to his feet.

'When?' frowned Bov.

'Wednesday night, Terry said. They caught up with him at the Kings Head; proper major scene by the sounds of it. You ready to go back and tell Pete?' Bovver glanced up at the house, before nodding.

'Okay,' he said, dropping the fag butt on the floor and stamping on it. The two walked off down the street, both in their own thoughts.

Bovver moved towards Pete, who looked up with a frown.

'Where'd you go?'

'Just went for a walk,' he shrugged, a surly expression on his face. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, as the two walked down towards the art corridor. 'I 'ave something to tell you. It's about Hatcher.'

Friday

'The school football match will be on today,' announced Mr Marshall that afternoon. 'For the blue team we 'ave Ryan Davies, Jamie Lloyd, Frankie Kellick, Darren Andrews, Timmy Dales, Pete Dunham and Andrew Spencer. The substitutes are…' Bovver looked away with a scowl; he, of course, had been told not to play because of the stitches; like he gave a fuck about the stitches. He just wanted to play in the match. Pete gave him a nudge.

'S'alright. You'll still be there.'

'Yeah, but I won't be playing, will I?' he snapped. Pete shook his head.

'Come on, mate. Don't be like that.' Bovver didn't say anything.

'So, if you want to go and get changed. You can go.' The school got to their feet, filling out the hall.

'See you later,' muttered Pete, walking off to grab his P.E bag. Kathy grabbed his hand.

'Come on, let's get the good seats.' Bovver nodded, allowing her and Petal to lead him away.

'Come on Pete!' squealed Petal and Kathy, jumping up and down and cheering with Charlotte giving them evils from her spot with Lorna and Mary. Kathy sat down, kissing Bov's cheek. He still had a sulky expression but even he couldn't deny he was enjoying himself.

'How do you're stitches feel?' she asked, before lifting up his shirt to see. 'Looks sore.'

'They'll be out soon enough,' he replied, as the final whistle was blown. Pete and the guys gave a cheer, making their way off the pitch. Bovver got to his feet and stretched with a wince.

'I'll meet you inside,' he said, eyes on Charlotte as she giggled with Mike. She moved off towards the school, and Bovver followed her. Charlotte moved down towards the empty form room. Sensing someone behind her, she turned.

'Oh, it's you.' She paused; eyes widened slightly as he stepped forward and snagged her wrist. Bovver yanked her to him, before pushing her against the wall, hands pinned to her sides.

'I don't know what fucking game you're playing with Pete, but it better stop now!'

'Let go of me,' she hissed, struggling against him and managing to get her body flush against his.

'I'm not 'aving a dirty slut like you messing 'im about.'

'I'll get you done for sexual harassment!'

'Don't flatter yourself love,' he scoffed, pushing away from her.

'He'll believe me over you any day,' she snapped as he walked off. Bovver paused, turning to face her.

'What?'

'Whatever you say to split us up, he'll believe me.' Bovver pulled a face, shaking his head as he walked away.

Saturday

'Rise and shine pretty boy,' said Bovver, nudging Pete who was asleep on the floor with his foot. Pete opened his eyes, groggily.

'Huh?'

'Meeting the boys, you twat.'

'Oh, yeah.' Pete sat up, rubbing his leg. 'Ryan fucking got me good enough, didn't he?' he muttered, remembering the foul Ryan had given him even though they were on the same team.

'Pete!' Maria yelled. He got to his feet, mumbling under his breath and disappeared out the room.

'Yeah?'

'Are these yours?' she asked, one eyebrow raised, pointing into the bin, the top littered with beer cans.

'Steve's,' Pete lied instantly. 'He had Terry around last night.'

'Oh,' she said, moving away. 'Just checking.' Pete nodded, grabbing a packet of crisps and moving upstairs. Actually, him, Bovver and Ned had found Steve's beer collection and taken a few. Moving back into his bedroom, he grinned at Bovver who was laid on his bed, a frown on his face.

'What you thinking?'

'Nothing,' he replied, looking out the window. Pete pulled a fresh shirt over his head, eyes narrowed slightly.

'Spill the beans, son.' What should Bovver say? Hey Pete, your girlfriend is a total slag who is most likely still letting Mike into her knickers? Somehow, it wouldn't sound very nice. He shook his head.

'Really, it's nothing.' Pete nodded, pulling his trainers on and checking his watch.

'When we meeting them?'

'Ten minutes at park,' Bovver replied, sitting up and yawning. When they got there, Dave's car was parked up, Swill sat on the bonnet, Dave, Keith and Ned milling around.

'Aye, aye!' beamed Pete, clapping hands with Dave.

'Hi!' smiled Swill, can of lager in his hand. He waved it about, sloshing it over the bonnet. Dave just shook his head. 'It's tomorrow soon,' said Swill, with a giddy laugh. 'What shall I wear?'

'What do you mean, 'what should I wear?'?'

'Well, I don't want to go naked,' he said, a serious look on his face. Dave laughed, shaking his hand and grabbing a couple of cans out the back. He chucked them to Bov and Pete. The blonde took a seat on the swing, rocking lightly.

'So, is me and Keith gunna pick you up tomorrow?' asked Dave.

'I get my new car tonight,' said Keith with a small grin.

'Yeah, alright,' Pete replied as Bovver sparked up and took a drag.

'Blackburn, 'ere we come, eh boys?'

'We gunna Hammer 'em!' beamed Swill. 'Get it? Hammer?' Dave gave a groan, chucking his empty can at him.

Sunday

The guy was either drunk or off his rocker. He staggered sideways towards them, eyes narrowed. 'Fucking get 'way,' he slurred, trying to punch Ned. 'Stupid Blackburn fuckers. I'll tear you to shreds! Rip you apart, I will!' Swill burst out laughing, as the man who could have been around twenty took another swing, but almost fell over. Dave reached out to steady him, earning a punch in the chest. He fell back, winded.

'Christ, I was only trying to 'elp!'

'Kill me more like! I know what you guys are like.'

'We're not Blackburn,' frowned Pete.

'Yeah, you are. I can smell it coming off you!'

'That'll be Swill's aftershave.'

'Oi!' said the blonde, offended. Pete looked up as a couple of guys rounded a corner, staring hard at them.

'Steve, is that you?' one said in a deep Scottish drawl, his face pockmarked.

'Nah, mate,' said Pete, moving forward. Bovver was at his side in a moment, fists balled at his sides. The drunk turned around, trying to seek out where the voices were coming from.

'Show yourself, cunt-' a fist flew out, the drunk flying backwards and laying, unmoving on the floor. Pete looked up at a sheepish looking Keith.

'He was annoying,' he shrugged. Pete shook his head, turning back to the man.

'Andrey, they're a bunch of kids, let's get 'em,' said another man, edging forward. Swill jumped forward like an eager puppy and even Pete couldn't deny his excitement.

'They're all yours,' smiled Pete, an almost proud tone to his voice.

'Woohoo!' cheered Swill as he danced forward, giving Andrey a vicious right hook. Pete tried to kick out as he was thrown to the floor, someone's fist pummeling down on him. Bov leapt on the back of the man, pulling them both backwards. Pete got to his feet, and the drunk stirred.

'That was fun,' commented Swill.

'We fucking got the shit kicked out of us,' muttered Bovver, kicking a can. 'And we picked up a fucking loony.'

'Talking 'bout me?' asked the drunk, who they found out was called Ike.

'Yes, I fucking am. One more word outta you…' They fell into silence, the only noise the odd hiccup from Ike.

'Can we still go to Pizza Hut?'

'Swill, shut up.'

**END NOTES: GRR I hate the ending but i really have no energy to put something great, so more apologies. :( Sorry! **


	12. Scars

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, i do apologise for it being short. I had written more but i wanted to frustate you so i took out the ending and put it in the next chapter instead :) **

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Ten

Scars

July 5th. Pete had been dating Charlotte for a month and despite Bovver's surly attitude and annoying grumbles, he didn't tell Pete why he was being like that; he didn't have to. Pete noticed Charlotte's flirty personality and though he brushed it off as it being part of who she is, it still made him feel a little jealous.

And she was now friends with Mike. This angered Pete the most; after all he had put her through, she didn't mind hanging out with him again. Sometimes, Pete was jealous of Bov and Kathy's relationship; they just acted as friends, kissing every now and again; no pressure into doing rude things on the field or the school locker rooms, no one forcing their tongue down your throat every five minutes. It wasn't like Pete didn't mind, it was just he hadn't really thought about girls right now. He cared more about football.

'Pete, please listen!' Kathy complained. The blonde looked up, shaking his head.

'Huh?'

'I don't know what I should do about Petal. She's acting all weird-'

'And distracted, yes I know,' he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

'Exactly, so talk to her for me!'

'She's you're best friend!' he muttered. 'Why would she listen to me?'

'Because you're her best friend as well, dummy.' Kathy rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh. 'Please.'

'What if it's…' he paused, and then leaned closer to whisper. 'Woman's problems?' Kathy burst out laughing at the look on Pete's face.

'Just, ask her if she's alright, and tell me what she said!' Pete sat back in his chair when Mrs. Clark walked in to start PSE. This was probably the only lesson that Pete and Kathy had alone; no intense Charlotte, sulky Petal, even sulkier Bov, idiotic twatty Ryan, Carl and Mark, and no Ned seeing as he was a year or so below them. They fell into hushed silence as Mrs. Clark moved to her desk and cleared her throat.

'Okay, class. First of all I would like to say a big thank you to you all for a wonderful five years with me.' The old woman cast a beady eye around the class, before she continued. 'The only exams you have to do are Math and English, which you have on Thursday, and it will be early August before you get your results back. Friday is your last day and also your prom so I want you to look smart for that.'

Mrs. Clark gave another pause. 'The Headmaster has decided to give you the afternoon off. The canteen has a small buffet for you. Try not to disturb the other lessons, though you can go and see other teachers if you like. Have a good afternoon.' She sat with a resigned sigh in her chair, as the class flooded out, chatting amongst themselves. Kathy frowned when she caught sight of Petal ahead of her, before pushing Pete forward with a hiss of 'Now!' Pete almost stumbled into the troubled teenager, wincing when she almost bit his head off.

'Watch where you're going!' Petal looked away and cleared her throat. 'Sorry, didn't realize it was you.' Pete fell into silence as the two made their way into the canteen, Kathy moving to a group of friends at the other side of the room. 'She's angry with me, isn't she?'

'Who?'

'Kathy.' The dark girl sighed, taking a seat at a secluded table at the back of the canteen.

Pete sat opposite her. 'No. I think she's just hurt that you won't talk to her. Has she said summing to offend you?'

'No, it's not that,' she replied, looking about the crowded room. Pete looked at his hands, not knowing what he could say, but Petal seemed to read his mind and gave a light laugh. 'You're not too good at this are you?'

'Not really,' he smiled, looking up at her. Another pause.

'I don't think I can tell you; I can't even tell Kathy and she's my best friend.' Petal rubbed her eyes, looking back at the table, her arms wrapped around her.

'Are you busy?' The two looked up to see Charlotte staring hard at the Asian with a raised eyebrow.

'I was just going,' she said, head bowed as she hurried away. Pete frowned as Charlotte took her seat.

'What the fuck?' he said. She looked up, tilting her head to one side.

'You were busy with her?'

'Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was.' Charlotte shrugged.

'I'm more important, Pete,' she said, laughing. Pete got to his feet.

'No, Charlotte, you're really not.' She stared after him, expressionless as he stalked off after Petal. She rested her hands on the table, a dark look in her eyes. Had she just been blown off? Charlotte shook her head, sitting back in the plastic chair.

Hmpf. A slow smirk grazed her lips. No one ever blew off Charlotte Graham. Didn't Petal have a detention with Miss Kendal at the end of lunch? Charlotte bit into her sandwich as a plan began to form.

'Petal, wait!' called Pete.

'No, it doesn't matter Pete,' she shot back, making it to the corridor. Pete followed her, Petal only coming to a stop when she tried to get through a locked door. She covered her face and cried.

'Woah, woah, woah,' he said, turning her around. 'Why are you crying? What's going on?'

'_I'm getting married!'_ Petal wailed.

'Is that all?' She stepped back, glaring up at him.

'Is that all?! I'm getting married!' she screeched. Pete shook his head as the words finally processed.

'Married? But you're sixteen!'

'Exactly. I want to live a little and my parents want me to sit at home and look after the family,' Petal sobbed. 'Well, I refuse!'

'How can you refuse an arranged marriage?' Pete asked with a frown. Petal stared defiantly up at him, folding her arms over her chest.

'Just you watch me,' she hissed. Wiping her nose on the back of her hand, she gave another sniff and stepped away.

'I have to go. Detention,' she muttered and Pete watched her walk off, her words still going round his mind.

* * *

'Tell me everything she said from the beginning!' said Kathy. Pete gave a groan, dropping his head on his arms.

'I already have!'

'I need to know for sure that she said that,' she protested.

'Christ, how does Bovver put up with you?' grumbled Pete.

'With difficultly,' said a voice behind them. The two looked up to see Bov smirking at them, before he pulled up a chair.

'Ooh! How'd it go?' she asked, shifting closer to him. Bovver lifted up his shirt to reveal the scar that had been left after the stitches had been taken out that day.

'Alright,' he shrugged. Kathy touched it and then jerked her hand away with a squeal. 'It feels funny.' Pete gave a laugh.

'You're such a girl.' Kathy stuck up two fingers.

'So, anythink interestin' 'appened?' Bov asked with a yawn.

'Petal's getting married!' burst out Kathy, and then gave a dreamy sigh. 'Isn't it sweet?'

'Hardly,' muttered Pete, glancing at her. 'She hates it.'

'Married? Who to?'

'Someone called George Amir,' replied Kathy, checking her watch. 'Well, I'm off for my detention with Kendal. I'll see you guys later.' She pecked Bovver on the cheek before moving off towards the Maths room. Bov lifted his shirt up again, frowning at the scar.

'Doctor said it'd be there forever, most likely.'

'Well, least he's gone, eh?' Bov nodded, but the frown was still on his face. 'Heard anything from your mum?' asked Pete, a little cautiously. The subject was sensitive. Bov gave a sniff before looking up.

'Game of footie?' he asked, a slight grin on his face.

'Alright, come on.' The two walked out the canteen, moving into the locker room to get Bovver's battered football. When they got onto the field, Pete gave a groan. He was still feeling sore from last weekend's fight and he knew Ryan would start something.

'Oi, wanker,' laughed Ryan, who was stood by the goals. Bovver looked up. 'How's Kathy? I saw her last night on the corner, skirt around 'er waist.'

'Fuck off, Davies,' snapped Bov, taking a step forward.

'Leave it, mate,' muttered Pete.

'No, if you got summing to say, say it to my fucking face, you puff.' Ryan smirked, stepping forward, Mark following.

'Did Kathy get enough last night? Or did you not 'ave enough to pay 'er?'

'Where's Carl? Still in the canteen stuffing his fat face?' Bov retorted.

'Nah, mate. Carl doing a little… errand for me.' Pete didn't like the smug look on Ryan's face.

'Oi, Oi! Pete! Over 'ere!' the four teenagers looked up to see Dave and Swill leaning against the face, Dave with a frown on his face.

'Ha,' laughed Ryan. 'Fucking queer parade or what?' Swill stared at him, before glancing at Dave.

'Is 'e talking about us?'

'I think so, son.'

'You little twat!' he yelled, climbing over the fence and darting towards them. Dave groaned, hurrying after him. Ryan burst out laughing as Swill swung at him, the laugh turning into a yelp as he hit the floor hard. 'Why the fuck is everyone saying I'm queer today?' spat Swill. Pete looked, puzzled, at Dave.

'He got pissed and dressed into his mum's clothes last night,' he explained, as Mark moved forward, flexing his muscles. Ryan climbed to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose and leaving it smeared across his cheek, before glaring at Swill.

'You're gunna pay for that!' Ryan growled, raising his fist.

'Fire!' The scream ripped through the still air like a blade. Ryan dropped his fist, Pete glancing up at the school. Black clouds rose in the sky, fire billowed out the window of the Maths room.

'Shit,' muttered Bovver. He turned to Pete, eyes wide. 'Kathy's in there!'

* * *

**END NOTES: OOh, so who set fire to the Maths room? Petal, Charlotte or Carl? You decide... and review! **


	13. Bust friendship

**AUTHORS NOTE: I feel this is my favourite chapter so far! Ooh, i hope you guys like it x And welcome a new charrie for this chapter!**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Eleven

Bust friendship

Kathy couldn't see for flames. One moment she was staring out the window, waiting for Miss Kendal to get her fat arse upstairs and give Kathy her lines and the next moment flames were roaring in the doorway. The room was only small and Kathy gave a shudder as she saw how fast the flames were moving.

She froze up in panic as she tried to remember what the firemen said each year they visited the school, but she could only remember her and Petal giggling over how they liked men in uniform. She moved away from the approaching fire, before giving a loud scream.

'Help me!' How was she supposed to stop the fire? Old Maths books would only feed it. Glancing around, she caught sight of the fire extinguisher. She stepped over, grabbing it and squeezing the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Kathy gave a cry of despair, chucking it aside. Stupid bastard thing! She coughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve as she backed away from the flames.

She didn't want to die.

* * *

Pete raced towards the school, Bovver tailing him. The students were being led out, no one listening to the calls of teachers to keep them quiet, some screaming, crying, pointing, shouting.

'Pete! Stuart! Get back here right now!' yelled Mr Jackson, the English teacher. The two ignored him, bursting back into the school and pushing their way through terrified students. A year seven girl was sobbing before she got dragged along by a year ten boy towards the exit.

'Students are to leave the school in an orderly fashion and line up with their form tutors.' The headmaster's voice could be heard over the speakers but there was even a tone of panic in his voice.

'Hurry up, Pete,' snapped Bov, as he raced up the staircase, a hand covering his scar. He winced slightly, but didn't stop running. More screams could be heard and then a yell of help from no one other than Kathy. Pete couldn't see for smoke. He covered his eyes, feeling his way towards the Maths room.

'Pete!' someone grabbed his arm and he narrowed his eyes against the smoke. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't realize Kathy would be there!' sobbed Petal, holding him tight.

'Pete! Help, I think she's unconscious,' yelled Bovver a little above him. Pete shook Petal off, coughing as he moved up the remaining stairs until he came to two figures on the landing. Bovver had Kathy draped across him, coughing hard. Pete grabbed Kathy's arm to help support her weight, the two moving cautiously back down the stairs.

'What about Miss Kendal?' Pete asked.

'She wasn't there!' Petal said, her voice thick with tears as she guided them down. 'That's why I did it. I thought the room was empty.'

'You fucking did this?' Bov asked, his voice cracking slightly at the end. 'Are you fucking stupid?'

'I'm sorry!' she said, before bending double as she coughed. Pete and Bov half dragged Kathy down the stairs. Sirens could be heard outside. 'I really am.' Pete staggered a little under the dead weight of Kathy, before turning down another landing. The smoke was clearing slightly as they headed downward. They made it to the main corridor, Pete's throat dry. He wheezed, as Bov stumbled against the wall. Mr Jackson appeared in front of them, holding open the doors. Pete and Bov dragged Kathy out into the sunlight, stumbling onto the grass. Bovver knelt on all fours, coughing hard.

'Are you okay? Mr Dunham? Stuart?' He couldn't tell whose voice was whose. Bovver crawled towards Kathy where she lay on the grass, face blackened with soot, clothes singed.

'Kathy? Fucking 'ell Kathy, open your eyes,' he muttered, squeezing her hand.

'Stuart, give her some air,' said Mr McFaul, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bov shook him away.

'Fuck off.' He turned back to Kathy. 'Babe, come on.' Pete looked up as Petal stood above him, looking shocked with wide eyes as she stared at the limp form of her best friend.

'It was an accident,' she whispered, falling to her knees. 'What if she dies?'

'You should 'ave thought of that before you torched the room,' hissed Pete, shoving her away as she came closer. 'Get the fuck away from me, Petal. What the hell has got into you?'

'Pete, I'm sorry,' she sobbed, laying on her front and burying her head in her arms as she cried. Paramedics moved over, firemen already inside to deal with the flames before they spread.

'Pete, you alright, mate?' yelled Dave, as he appeared at his side, Swill jumping about, looking panicked.

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' he muttered, shifting towards Bov who was still murmuring to Kathy.

'Sir, please move,' said a tall blonde man, moving Bov aside.

'Fucking help her!' Bovver snarled.

'I'm trying to. You just need to back away for a moment-' There was a sudden gasp of air from Kathy as she jerked up with a choked cry. She grasped about, before bursting into tears. The paramedic tried to lay her down again but she kicked him away, wrapping her arms tight around Bovver's neck. He held her around the waist as she sobbed and Petal looked up, cheeks wet, eyes red.

'Kathy?' she murmured, voice barely heard in the babble of everyone else. The paramedics had managed to pull her from Bovver, tears stinging his own eyes. Pete got to his feet slowly, rubbing his eyes and glancing to his left as Petal moved aside him. He grabbed her wrist.

'No,' he said, voice hard. 'Leave them.'

* * *

'How is she?' asked Pete, as he entered the hospital room.

'Alright,' replied Bovver, never taking his eyes off the sleeping figure. 'They said she can go 'ome in a couple of days.'

'That's good news,' Pete said, pulling a plastic chair over to Bov and sitting down, handing his best mate a cup of coffee in a cheap foam cup. Bov took it with a nod, staring down at the dark depths.

'What was Petal thinkin'?' he muttered, running a hand through his hair like he always did when he was stressed, upset or pressured. Pete said nothing. He didn't even have a clue about what she had been thinking. Checking his watch, he got to his feet.

'I'm off to find something to eat in this place,' he said, glancing at Kathy; face pale, eyes shut. Bovver gave a nod, taking a sip of the hot liquid that was too watered down for his liking, looking up as the blonde moved towards the door.

'Pete.' The older boy turned, raising an eyebrow. 'Thanks yeah.' Pete gave a small smile.

'It's alright.'

* * *

He had deep blue eyes; almost navy and scruffy dark hair. He looked a lot like Bovver. Maria blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things, before she blurted out 'Michael?' Michael Scott gave a small smile.

'You look good.'

'What are you doing 'ere?' He paused for a moment.

'Can I come in?' She bit her bottom lip before sighing.

'Fine, but you can't be long.' Stepping aside, she let Michael in. Jacksie danced around his feet, jumping up and down to have a sniff of him. He stroked the top of his head before meeting Maria's confused blue eyes. 'What are you doing 'ere, Michael?' she asked again, shutting the door and folding her arms over her chest. He paused again, glancing back down at Jacksie, before forcing himself to meet her eye.

'I went to see Paula today,' he began, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. 'She told me how Stuart had ran away-'

'Run away?' she questioned, eyes narrowing. 'Bovver did not run away. She chucked him out.'

'Where is he?'

'He's at the hospital; there was an accident at school.'

'Is he okay?' Michael asked with a frown.

'Yeah, it's his girlfriend he's worried about.'

'Girlfriend?' a small smile twisted on Michael's lips. Maria gave a disapproving glare before turning and moving into the kitchen. He followed her, taking a seat at the table, frowning down at his hands. 'I shouldn't 'ave left.'

'You say that every time. Why don't you tell Bovver or Paula for once?'

'Stuart hates me. Like he'd listen and as for Paula… will there ever be a day she is sober?' Maria gave a small sigh as she put on the kettle, pulling out two cups and getting prepared to make them both coffees.

'It must be hard for him though; only seeing his dad once a year and having to take shit from his mother every day.'

'And you took him in,' put in Michael, blue gaze steely. 'I could look after him. He could come with me-'

'Oh, don't kid yourself,' she snapped, turning to face him, eyes narrowed. 'Do you think he'd want to go off with you? He's happier 'ere.'

'How do you know?'

'Because he came to us Michael. I didn't go and ask him if he wanted to stay with us! He arrived on a doorstep with a fuck off bruise on his arm after Paula had attacked him with a bottle!' Michael swore under his breath, staring hard at the table as not to loose his temper.

'Well, it's alright Maria; I can take him from 'ere.'

'He won't want to go,' she stressed.

'Why did you take him in anyway,' he spat, glaring up at her.

'Because I can't let a young lad go about the streets by himself. And I certainly couldn't leave him with you or Paula.'

'You left her, remember.'

'Bringing up the past, that's all you're ever good for, Michael,' Maria snarled, hands balling into fists. 'You have to ruin everything for everyone and I shall not let you take that boy from this house or I swear to God I'll-'

'Dad?' The word hung in the air between them. Maria exhaled, before smiling and moving around Michael to get to Bovver and Pete, who hung in the doorway.

'You're home soon.'

'Yeah, the nurses said visiting hours were over,' said Pete. Bovver didn't say anything except stare hard at Michael, who was looking apprehensively back at him.

'What are you doing 'ere?' he asked, after a moment. Michael cleared his throat.

'I've just come to talk.' Maria gave a snort of disbelief, before putting her hand on Pete's shoulder.

'Let's leave them to it,' she muttered, leading her youngest out. Michael licked his bottom lip before giving a half hearted smile.

'How's school? Do you still have that crappy French teacher?'

'I quit French in year 9,' Bov replied bluntly.

'Ah, yes,' the older man gave a nod, scratching his chin. 'Do you want to go for a walk?' Bovver stared at him, before giving a small nod.

'Alright,' he shrugged, turning and pulling open the front door, Michael following behind him. They walked down the road, the sky still light for ten o'clock. A few birds were singing as they walked, both waiting for the other to speak.

'So,' said Michael, breaking the silence. 'Ow you been?'

'Fine,' shrugged Bovver, pulling his fag packet out his pocket, annoyed to see only one left. He pulled it out and lit up, taking a deep drag.

'I heard about the argument with your mum,' he said, casually.

'She's a fucking mug.'

'Stuart,' sighed Michael, rubbing his eyes.

'What the fuck you gunna do about it?' snapped Bov, turning to face him. 'You just arrive and expect me to take orders from you; it's a fucking joke.'

'Look, son-'

'No, you look. I aint seen you in months and you come down when you feel like it, expecting things to be fucking dandy when it really aint.' Michael grabbed his shoulder but Bov shook him off angrily.

'Listen to me,' growled Michael, eyes dark. 'I know you're angry and I'm sorry about what happened when you were younger. You promised me you would look after her.'

'Ten year olds aren't supposed to look after their mothers,' hissed Bov, taking a step closer so he was inches apart. 'Ten year olds aren't supposed to come home at lunch to check the same amount of pills is in the cabinet as there was when they left that morning. Ten year olds shouldn't 'ave to save their mothers from fucking loony boyfriends.' Bovver stared up at Michael, unwilling to back down. After a moment, Michael took a step away, looking at the floor.

'I'm sorry.'

'You always are.'

'I always mean it.'

'Sorry doesn't 'elp matters now,' muttered Bovver, staring at his fag as it burned down the paper. 'So why don't you fuck off back to whatever princess you're fucking and leave me to live my life, eh?' Michael fell quiet, staring at his son, before looking away again.

'I can't leave you like this,' he said, voice hoarse.

'Like this?' questioned Bovver, giving a light hearted laugh. 'Mate, it's great down 'ere really; lots of bunnies and rainbows to keep me happy. I'll be fine.' His words dripped with sarcasm, except the last three, in which his tone had changed ever so slightly. 'I'll be fine,' Bov repeated.

'You can't fucking kid yourself all the time,' protested Michael, staring his son in the face.

'Worth a try, eh? Worked for mum.'

The older man frowned. 'What you talking about?'

'Well, you see, when she was pregnant with me, she told herself over and over that it would all work out great, and you, me and 'er would be a perfect family. _Perfect,_' he scoffed, giving up on his fag and dropping it on the floor before putting it out with his foot.

'It would never 'ave worked with us,' Michael sighed, blue eyes grazing blue eyes.

'I know.'

Another pause.

'Why don't you just go?' asked Bovver, not much anger left in his tone now. He couldn't be arsed. He wanted to go home and have something to eat and go to bed, hoping morning would come soon so he could go and see how Kathy was.

Kathy.

He was caring too much for her. Bovver never cared about no-one other than his boys. It was weird. Why should he trust women? Paula trying to kill him most of the time and then Petal trying to kill his girlfriend.

'Stuart?' The voice broke through his thoughts and his head jerked up slightly.

'What?'

'I… I'm sorry and don't say anything about it. Every day of my life I'm sorry and I know it won't make a difference…' Bovver shrugged, before checking his watch. Michael dawdled on the spot for a moment, before sighing. 'Night, son.'

'Night,' muttered Bovver, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning away, walking off just as Michael did many years earlier; without a backwards glance or a care.

* * *

Kathy tried to ignore the many curious students staring at her as she made her way down the corridor that next week. Everyone was trying to have a look to see whether half her face had been burnt off or whether she was walking with a limp or had only one arm. Signs were up in the hallways saying about the top floor being out of bounds because of the fire and how all the Maths lessons were being redirected to other classrooms; even a fire couldn't stop the school from opening. Then, Kathy caught sight of the one face she wanted and didn't want to see, not knowing which feeling was stronger. Petal's anxious face stared over at her from her locker, before she shifted forward. Kathy turned away to hang up her coat.

'They don't know I did it,' she said in a hushed voice. Kathy paused for a moment, before turning slowly to stare at her.

'Why did you?' she asked. 'I could 'ave died. If Pete and Bov…' she trailed off with the shake of her head. Bovver had told her everything that had happened.

'I don't know.'

'Don't fuck about with me,' hissed Kathy, feeling herself getting angry as tears stung her eyes. 'Did you think it would be funny? Something to laugh about later?'

'No I-'

'Then fucking tell me!' Her voice rose loudly, students stopping to stare. Petal looked down at her hands as she twisted and untwisted them.

'I just did it okay,' she replied in an undertone. 'It was spur of the moment and I didn't expect anyone to be up there!'

'You should 'ave checked!' Kathy screeched. 'I was you're best mate and you tried to kill me!' She didn't even realize she had slapped Petal as the younger girl stumbled back with a gasp. Kathy lowered to her hand slowly, before stepping forward. Petal seemed to shrink away. 'Stay away from me Petal,' she muttered, before she pulled on her bag and moved out the crowd. Petal looked up to see Pete staring hard at her.

'Pete, I-'

'It's not my problem,' he muttered, before turning to the students. 'Fuck off, will you?' he snapped. They began to leave as he moved over to Petal with a sigh. 'Burger on me?' he asked, holding out his hand. Petal nodded, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand and allowing Pete to lead her away.

* * *

Petal stared at her burger as Pete leaned across the table towards her. 'Are you going to eat that or just stare at it all day?' Petal looked up, seeming a little confused at being jerked suddenly out of her thoughts before shaking her head and pushing the plate towards him. Pete took it with a small smile before taking a bite. Petal folded her arms and stared at the greasy tabletop.

'What if she never forgives me?'

'You 'ave to give 'er time,' muttered Pete. 'You did almost kill her.'

'Thanks for reminding me,' she muttered, running a hand through her raven coloured hair with a resigned sigh. Pete took another bite, chewing thoughtfully.

'Maybe you should just stay out 'er way so she can calm down and then talk to 'er.'

'How long will it be before she calms down?' asked Petal, looking up. Pete shrugged.

'God knows and it'll be even worst if she's on her period.' Petal pulled a face, screwing up a napkin and chucking it at him. They both dissolved into laughter. He wiped his lips and sat back with a stretch. 'You ready to go back into school?' The prospect of seeing Kathy in almost every lesson didn't seem very appealing. 'Look, you can't avoid it forever. That's going to seem even more suspicious if you don't show up.' Petal gave a small nod, before scraping away the chair and pulling her school bag over her shoulder.

'Come on then,' she muttered, glancing at Pete. 'Let's get this over with.'

* * *

**END NOTES: Review and make me happy :)**


	14. The Prom

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, this was supposed to be three chapters but i rolled it into one, which sadly means there is only two chapters left until the end of this :(  
But don't worry, there is still time to put in another character :) And an ounce more drama!**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Twelve

The Prom

'Where the hell were you?' asked Pete as he slung his bag on the grass before flopping down beside Bov.

'Huh?'

'You weren't in the Maths exam.'

'I hate Maths,' shrugged Bovver, giving a yawn. Pete laid back, shutting his eyes and letting the sun heat his face. It was too hot to do anything except laze about.

'Hey,' smiled Kathy as she walked over, sitting down next to Bovver and kissing his cheek.

'Alright?'

'Yeah,' she sighed. 'Oh!' she suddenly exclaimed, pulling a poster out her bag and thrusting it at Bovver. 'They've just been put up!' Pete sat up, eyes scanning the poster.

'The Prom?' he said, with a small laugh. 'Wednesday night, 9pm onwards.' He looked up at Kathy and Bovver. 'You two going together?' Bov looked up at Kathy's eager face.

'Alright,' he laughed. She beamed, giving him a soft kiss. Pete looked away, noticing Petal making her way towards them. Suddenly, a figure blocked his vision and Charlotte kissed him full on the lips.

'You're coming to the prom with me aren't you?' she asked, ignoring Kathy's tut. Pete gave a shrug, glancing back out across the field, but Petal was gone. 'I'm wearing my lilac dress. I picked it out months ago. What are you wearing Kathy?'

'Oh,' she muttered in reply. 'Blue I th-'

'I heard Petal wasn't going. Apparently she's traumatized by the fire and that you almost died. I heard you had like, 60 burns.'

'Bet you're unhappy I haven't.'

'Oh, no! I was really, really worried,' Charlotte said eagerly, before running a hand through her dark hair. 'I'd hate to think someone getting injured, even if it was you.' Kathy rolled her eyes, resting herself against Bovver as Charlotte continued. 'Anyway, I heard that Petal was getting married but the man turned her down before she had sex with three guys at once. I bet she's a right little whore-'

'Leave 'er alone!' snapped Kathy, jerking upright, but she flushed as she realized she had just defended Petal. Shaking her head, she gave a sniff. 'I don't want to talk about 'er.'

'Well, I guess you have better things to think about, like your prom dress. Do you really think green is your colour?'

'Not really, but it's okay because I'm wearing blue.' Charlotte gave a laugh.

'Of course.' It fell quiet as Pete lay back before Charlotte's lips were on his again. When she broke away, the conversation about Petal still hadn't changed. 'I heard that she's going to the prom with Ryan Davies.'

'Nah, he's going with Lucy Burns,' Kathy replied, shutting her eyes and lacing her hands with Bovver. Charlotte frowned slightly.

'I heard you were going with Mark.' Kathy gave a laugh, and glanced over at Charlotte.

'You're so eager to stir things up, aren't you? Ah, you know what I heard? You were with Mike in the science block when the fire started and you didn't really care who could 'ave died, as long as you made him come, that's all that mattered.' Pete glanced at Charlotte and Kathy, raising an eyebrow.

'That's… not true,' she replied, stumbling over her words. She narrowed her eyes slightly. 'You were unconscious anyway, so how do you know it isn't a lie?'

'Because you're bright red,' shrugged Kathy, getting to her feet and pulling Bovver with her. 'See you later, Dunham,' she said, before the two walked off.

* * *

Petal sat in the toilets, staring at her hands which were blurred from tears. She had lost everything in a moment of stupidly. Kathy had been her best friend since year 3! And now… when you're with your best friend, you didn't need anyone else. And now there was no one to turn to. Well, there was Pete but there wasn't much he could do… but he was all she had. Wiping her eyes, Petal gave a sniff. She didn't want to go down that easily.

* * *

Maria straightened Pete's tie, tears in her eyes. 'Mum, I look fine.'

'I know. Oh, I'm so proud of you,' she said, pulling him into a hug. Bovver smirked, but it faded when Maria pulled him to her also. 'Have a nice night, alright. Any trouble, call me.'

'Mum, we'll be fine,' smiled Pete, before the taxi beeped outside. Maria wiped her eyes and opened the front door.

'Have fun!' she called as the two boys made their way to the car. They climbed in the back, Bov telling the driver where to go.

'You got the tickets?' asked Bovver, sitting back and loosening his tie slightly. Pete pulled them out his pocket; pink with gold swirly writing. He handed one to Bovver. They were going to meet Charlotte and Kathy at school, but they couldn't deny they were nervous. It didn't take long to get there, the school lit up almost romantically. The taxi pulled to a stop, and the two slid out, muttering their thanks.

'This is it,' said Pete. Bov nodded, before the two walked towards the entrance to join the other bustling students.

* * *

Petal stood in the corner in her dark blue dress, twisting her hands nervously together. Everyone else was laughing, dancing and generally having a good time. She sighed as her eyes found Pete, standing by the back doors which were letting cool air into the hot room.

'Psst.' Pete frowned at the noise, turning and grinning when he saw the rest of the lads by the entrance.

'Alright, son?' asked Dave, looking reasonable smart in his suit. Swill bounded in next to him.

'Where's the punch?'

'Over there,' Pete replied, pointing towards the back of the hall. Swill grinned before he darted off through the crowd, as 'Prefab Sprout- When love breaks down' came through the speakers.

'Ooh, I love this one,' beamed Kathy, appearing behind him. ''Ave you seen Bov?'

'Nah,' shrugged Pete. He had arrived with him but then Bovver had walked off. Charlotte strolled over, her lilac dress hugging her waist and falling around her knees. She planted herself between Kathy and Pete, linking arms with him.

'Come dance' she said, with a playful pout.

'I don't dance,' he sighed. 'Honestly, I look like I'm 'aving a seizure or summing.'

'Like I care,' she laughed, rolling her eyes. Pulling him away from the group, she placed his hands on her waist and allowed hers to drape over his shoulders. Bovver made his way back over, taking Kathy's hand and giving the boys a smile.

'Alright lads?'

'Yeah,' smiled Dave.

'Where's Swill?' he frowned.

'Pouring about eight tones of Jack Daniels in the punch,' laughed the dark haired man. 'That's the only thing he's been excited about doing all day.' The group dissolved into laughter. 'Alright?' smiled Dave, as another person joined the group. Petal ignored him, looking at Kathy.

'Can we talk?' she asked, in a timid voice.

'Wanna dance?' continued Dave.

'She's engaged,' put in Kathy.

'I'm not-'

'You don't 'ave a choice!' the only girl snapped. 'What do you want?'

'I wanna talk alone.'

'Well, you can't.' Dave frowned at one girl to the other, before stuffing his hands in his pockets.

'Doesn't matter about the dance,' he shrugged. Both girls ignored him.

'Please Kathy,' she begged. Kathy shook her head.

'Just leave me alone.' Glancing at Bovver, she turned and walked off. Petal stared after her, tears burning her eyes. She gave a sniff. This was the last night at this school, the last night she'd probably see anyone here. She wasn't going to waste it. Looking around, she walked off to find Pete.

'Pete…' began Charlotte, looking up at her and smiling.

'Hmm,' he said, smiling back.

'Are you ready yet?' she asked softly.

'Ready- oh.' He felt his ears flame red. 'I- I don't know.' He tensed as he felt her hand run under his suit and along the rim of his trousers. 'Charlotte, really-'

'You find me attractive, don't you?!'

'Yeah, but that don't mean I 'ave to fuck you all the time.'

'You haven't done it at all!' There was an annoyed tone in her voice as she looked away, pursuing her lips. Pete shook his head.

'There's more to life then that,' he muttered, stepping back. She stared at him. 'I don't think we shoul-'

'No,' she spat. 'Shut up.' He frowned.

'I can't do this.'

'I say when it's over.'

'Jesus Christ,' he muttered, rubbing his jaw. Charlotte flicked her hair over her shoulder.

'Fine! It's over and don't you dare come crawling back, you virgin twat!' She stormed off with a small scream of frustration. Pete dawdled on the spot for a moment before someone tugged on his arm. He glanced around to see Petal staring up at him.

'Virgin huh?'

'I'm not,' Pete replied with laugh. 'Year nine, Shakespeare trip with Betty Turner.' Petal gave a laugh.

'Dance?' He gave a shrug and placed his hands on her waist. She gave a thoughtful smile. 'You look nice.'

'Thanks,' he replied. 'So do you.' They fell quiet, a slight frown crossing Petal's face. 'What're thinking about?' he asked.

'Will you kiss me?' The question startled him and he stared down at her.

'What?'

'Please.' She glanced up at him, and he gave a slow nod. Pete leant down to Petal, lips brushing hers. He held her closer to him, sucking a little on her bottom lip before she pulled away. 'Thanks.'

'What was that about?' Petal shrugged.

'Just a friendly kiss' she laughed. They had stopped dancing, their hands swinging gently between them. Pete gave a smile, pulling her into a hug. He noticed Charlotte and Mike across the room, but he turned away.

'Come on, before Swill eats all the food.'

'I'm just going to go to the toilet,' said Petal, squeezing his hand. 'I'll catch you up.' Pete nodded as the dark girl turned away and disappeared. Petal walked slowly to the toilets. She pushed open the door, moving over to the mirror and smiling a little at the taste of Pete on her lips.

'You little bitch,' hissed Charlotte, as she burst into the toilets. Petal turned to face the brunette, a frown on her face.

'What?'

'What the fuck were you doing kissing Pete? Don't you realize he has better taste than you?'

'What? Like you?' This was the first time Petal had ever back chatted to Charlotte. The older girl squared her shoulders and stepped forward.

'Excuse me?'

'I... it's...' stammered Petal, stepping back. Charlotte reached out to grab her.

'Oi,' snapped Kathy, standing by one of the stalls. 'Leave 'er alone.' Charlotte swung around.

'Or what? You'll get Bov on me?'

'Somehow, I don't need Bovver to fight my battles.' Kathy stepped forward, threateningly and even Charlotte shifted away. 'Now, fuck off.' Charlotte glanced, seething, at Petal, before sweeping out the toilets. Kathy watched her go, before going to the taps and washing her hands. She dried them on the paper towels before walking out also. Petal didn't move the whole time.

* * *

Pete grinned at Swill as he came over with yet more sandwiches, biting into one as he sat down. 'Hungry?'

'Ravenous,' he replied. Bovver shook his head, pulling a face.

'Don't speak with your mouth full, you dirty twat,' he muttered. Swill blinked at him for a moment, looking hurt, before he looked away, sulky. Dave gave a laugh as he walked towards them, holding Petal by the hand. There was a sudden wail behind them and they turned to see Miss Martins crying, her hand cupped over her mouth as she sobbed. Kathy got to her feet, putting a comforting arm around her.

'Don't cry, miss,' she said.

'It's just… I've known you since you lot started and … I can't believe you're leaving already!' Kathy nodded in agreement, murmuring words of comfort to her.

'We'll come back and visit,' Kathy said eagerly. 'Like we could forget you lot!' Miss Martins gave a sniff and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

'Of course, I'm just being stupid.'

'Nah, you're not. I'd cry too, but I don't want to smudge my make-up.' The two laughed, before Miss Martins walked off to get a 'pick-me-up.'

'Wish she'd get me one,' muttered Bov. Kathy rolled her eyes, taking her seat between him and Keith.

'Just go nab one from the teacher's table,' said Ike, eyeing up a blonde dancing with a red head.

'Might just do that,' Bovver yawned, glancing around, stealing a kiss from Kathy and moving off after Miss Martins.

* * *

Pete lay on Primrose Hill, yawning as he stared at the rising sun.

'I'm so tired,' yawned Kathy who was lying across Bovver's chest. Swill was leant against Dave, snoring softly.

'What time is it?' asked Petal.

'About half four,' replied Pete with a quick glance at his watch. Petal nodded, touching his hand briefly. She and Kathy hadn't spoken all night and the atmosphere was still a little tense. Dave moved to stand up, as Swill fell back with a snort as he jerked awake.

'Whaddadothatfor?' he blurted out, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

'Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty,' Dave said, stretching. Swill flicked him the finger.

'It's only morning when you're mother comes up with a bacon butty,' he muttered.

'Nah, it's usually morning for me when you're mum comes up for air.' The two stared at each other for a moment, before Swill jumped to his feet, tackling Dave to the floor.

'Come on, then, you little cunt!'

'Ah, you tease,' laughed Dave. Pete smiled at their banter, staring out over London. It was sort of saddening that he would be leaving this school, and the people he'd met. Ah, that sounded cheesy, he thought to himself. But it was true; even though it would be good to be rid of Charlotte, Mike and Ryan; tosspots.

Kathy gave a scream as Swill stumbled back and fell on her.

'Oh, get off you ox!' she laughed, kicking him away. Bov grinned, pulling Kathy closer to him before he sparked up and took a deep drag.

* * *

**14th August**

'Open it.'

'No, you open yours first.'

'No! You_ got_ yours first.'

Pete stared down at the envelope in his hand, hand trembling slightly. 'Fine,' he muttered, tearing it open. Bovver let out a shaky breath, before he too, opened his envelope. Pete ignored the letter that came with it, eager and nervous to get to his exam results. There was a couple of minutes silence as the two read.

Maths B, English C, Art D, R.E F, Music C, Graphics B, Science C, D, C, Workshop F and P.E B. Not bad; seven passes and only five fails. The blonde looked up at Bov, who had a slightly frown on his face.

'What didja get?' he asked Pete.

'Seven passes.'

'Oh.' Pete felt suddenly awkward. 'I got three.'

'Ah, mate, that's good. Least you got something.' Bovver shrugged, stuffing his results back in his envelope.

'I got an A in English,' said Bov, sliding away from the table. 'I'm going to go and post these to my mum,' he said, walking out the kitchen. Pete frowned. It didn't surprise him, he thought guilty. There was nothing much he could do about it though.

Maria arrived back home around an hour later, picking up the results that lay abandoned on the table. She smiled, moving into the living room. Steve looked up from the match he was watching.

'Where's Pete?'

'Dunno,' shrugged Steve, looking back at the TV. Maria nodded, folded up the sheet of paper and pocketing it. She'd catch him up later.

* * *

No one was home. Bovver peered through the dirty window and into the dark room. The sofa was on its side. A few photos were on the walls, but it just seemed empty. Paula didn't live here anymore; that much was obvious.

Bovver hated himself for the slight bit of worry he felt. Walking back to the path, glass crunched under his trainers. He looked back up at the house, before he stepped away, stuffing his results back in his pocket. He wasn't quite sure what he should do. Bovver sighed, sparking up and looking about. Why did he even want to see her? She had kicked him out long ago. He was a mistake, remember? Bov dawdled on the spot, trying to think of another reason why he should be there, but there was none, so he stalked off, cigarette warming his hand.

* * *

**END NOTES: Ooh Where is Paula? **


	15. Helping a fiend

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the extrordinary long wait. I wanted to finish school for the summer before i continued this, and then when it came to it, i got serious writer's block with really sucked, ended up scrapping my original plans for that chapter and starting a fresh, which always helps.  
But here it is. **

**On the 2nd of August i'm off on Holiday until the 9th,so i'm trying to get this story finished by then, which means i have... 3 or 4 days to write the last chapter. Wish me luck.**

**But if i dont get it done by then, you won't see it until after my holiday. Sorry!!**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Thirteen

Helping a fiend

A street lamp flickered on overhead. It was almost 10pm and had only just gone dark. Maria walked down the road, swinging her work bag, humming softly. She was thinking about what to make herself for dinner, hoping the lads would have made something for themselves and not starved, waiting for her to get home.

Maria needed to work extra hours, just to pay the bills, buy clothes and food, and feed Steve's football habit. She frowned slightly; Steve hadn't actually been to a match in at least a month, which was quite unusual. And he never did tell her why he suddenly burst out into tears many, many weeks ago. Suddenly, something rustled the hedges beside her, and a young male jumped out, fists knocking into her arm with force. Maria gave a cry, as the boy grabbed her handbag, pushing her to the floor as he did so. A shot of pain jolted through her ankle, but she held on ruthlessly to her bag. Her week's wages were in there! She couldn't afford to loose them.

Pete kicked a can, as he caught sight of his mum ahead of him, returning home from work. He was about to call out to her, when someone burst out of the hedges in front of Maria, knocking her to the floor. The boy, around Pete's age, grabbed her bag, yanking hard. Maria refused to let go though, the contents spilling everywhere. The streetlamp flickered on above them as Pete raced towards them, spilling light over Ryan Davies face.

'Oi, you little twat,' roared the blonde, feeling anger bubble up inside him. Ryan took off, pegging it down the road. Pete slowed, kneeling down beside Maria. 'Mum, are you alright?' She shook her head, bottom lip trembling as she tried to gather all her things in shaking fingers. Pete helped her, before taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Maria winced as she tried putting weight on her ankle.

'You're hurt,' he stated, trying not to let the fury show. When he caught up with that little cunt…

'I'm fine,' she replied, but her voice was wavering and she walked with a slight limp, trying not to put pressure on her ankle. She held tight onto Pete's hand all the way home. Steve frowned as Pete helped her into the living room.

'What 'appened?'

'Mum was mugged,' muttered Pete through gritted teeth, as Bovver appeared in the doorway. Steve balled up his fists before he knelt in front of Maria, who was checking her wages, murmuring under her breath.

'Mum, do you want me to make you something?'

'No, no, I'm okay, don't fuss.' Pete dragged Bovver into the hallway.

'It was Ryan,' he hissed. 'Ryan mugged my mum.' Bovver ran a hand over his hair, and glanced at the door.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Yes, I fucking well am. Come on.' Without a word to the others, the two walked out the house, slamming the door shut behind them. Pete didn't say anything during the walk to Ryan's. He was so furious, that if he opened his mouth, he would explode. Bovver showed him the way, pausing when he got to the peeling blue door of number 14. Pete knocked hard, smirking when Ryan opened the door a crack.

'Wadda you want?' he demanded, not allowing the door to open more than a few inches. Pete slammed the door aside, sending Ryan tumbling backwards onto the stairs.

'Think you're a funny boy, attacking my fucking mum?' he snarled, grabbing the blonde, yanking him upright and slamming him against the wall.

'It wasn't me,' he squeaked out, trying to push Pete off him. Bovver flanked Pete, eyes burning angrily.

'I saw your fucking face, you worthless piece of shit.' He shook Ryan, before slamming a fist into his face. Throwing the boy down, Bovver gave him a few hard kicks. 'Why the fuck-?'

'I'm in trouble,' he gasped, struggling to sit up. Pete frowned.

'What're you talking about?'

'I needed the money,' he said, trying to get breath back into his winded body. 'Someone… needs cash.'

'Don't listen to 'im,' growled Bov. 'I bet it's just a story.'

'It aint,' muttered Ryan, managing to upright himself, leaning back against the wall.

'Talk,' Pete said, eyes never leaving Davies.

'I got into a bit of trouble with some blokes in Millwall. I took a loan off them, but I'm late in paying them back. They want it by tomorrow.'

'Why did you need so much money?' frowned Pete, glancing at Bovver who was shaking his head.

'My… I…' he stumbled over the words. 'My sister's on the run.'

'We supposed to believe that?' spat Bovver.

'Yes! That's why I stole off you in the first place.' Bov and Ryan stared hard at each other.

'What?'

'Remember that jewelry I nicked when we was mates? It was to help pay for 'er food and shit, but you stole it back…' he trailed off, looking back into Pete's face. 'Don't 'urt me.'

'You 'urt my mum.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock 'er over or anything. I sort of stumbled and she went down.' Pete grabbed his arm hard, yanking him to his feet.

'When's you have to give the money again?'

'Friday.'

'I'll be round tomorrow.' Pete opened the front door, leading a scowling Bovver out and down the road.

'We aint helping 'im,' Bov said, sparking up.

'Why?'

'Cause its Ryan Davies and he's a cunt.'

'He's only trying to help family,' Pete snapped, stuffing his hands in his pockets; anyone trying to help family had to have some sort of good in them, even if it was Ryan.

* * *

Maria's ankle was swollen and painful the next morning. She winced down the stairs, resting back on the sofa with a sigh. Steve came in with a cup of tea, before going back into the kitchen to make his breakfast. In whispers, Pete told Steve Ryan's story.

'You're gunna believe him? Why didn't you just beat him up and 'ave done with it?'

'Because whether I beat him up or not, if he don't get this money in by today, he's dead.'

'You don't even know who those guys are?'

'He said they're from Millwall. That says enough, don't it?' Pete hissed. 'You would 'ave helped one of your boys!'

'But Davies aint one of your boys,' Steve replied, stepping closer. 'He's just some guy you feel you suddenly need to trust. He tried to mug mum!'

'What if it had been Alistair in trouble? Oh, wait,' he snapped, words dripping with sarcasm. 'You had alright dealt with him by the time Tommy got there.' Steve slammed Pete back into the counter, face twisted in a snarl.

'Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you.' Pete pushed him away, eyes narrowed.

'I'm not going to let him be alone when these guys come. Whether he's a twat or not, no one should 'ave to live in fear, alright?' He walked out, going upstairs and into the bedroom where Bovver was still asleep. He chucked a pillow at him and Bov grunted, rolling onto his side. He blinked with bleary eyes.

'What time is it?'

'Time to get to Davies, now 'urry up and 'ave breakfast.'

Bovver didn't want to go and help Ryan. Ryan had made his life hell, and deserved to be in the shit. But Pete was a brother to him, the only real family he had ever had, so he couldn't turn around and say no.

He didn't have to look like he was enjoying it though. All morning Bov grumbled and muttered under his breath, flashing Pete and Ryan dark looks every now and again.

'Why are you 'elping me?' asked Ryan, looking suddenly suspicious. He had been pacing the room for the last ten minutes, glancing nervous out of the window as they waited for Keith to arrive with the car. Pete ignored him, getting to his feet as the white car pulled up.

'Come on,' he said, leading the way outside. Ryan locked the door behind him, the packet of money held tightly in his hand. Pete slid in the back, between Bov and Ryan. He thought it would be best not to sit them together. Dave was sitting in the front beside Keith. 'To Millwall lads.'

* * *

The bar was musty, smoke fogging the air like pollution. Rave music beat through the room, some people dancing, others banded together in a big suspicious group. Ryan seemed to know this place well. He weaved them through the people, until he got to a table that was crowed with men. One stood up; twisted, ferret like face. He only had one eye. The other had been gruesomely stitched up with pink thread.

'Alright lad?' he asked, voice a little on the high side. A chuckle escaping his lips.

'Hi,' Ryan said, looking down. 'I 'ave your money.'

'Good,' Ferret Boy said, cocking his head to one side. 'Shame it's late.'

'I had a bit of trouble getting it.'

'Aww,' said Ferret Boy, in a mocking baby voice. 'Did the poor lickle boy not 'ave enough manny power to get some dosh?' The cronies roared with laughter. Ryan flushed. He put the money on the table, and went to walk away. 'Oi,' Ferret Boy called. 'You're late with the cash, so now you'll 'ave to pay for it won't ya?' His mates stood up, looking threateningly big; even Keith backed off a little. Pete took in a deep breath, stepping forward.

'Look-'

Pete was thrown to the floor with the force of the punch a nearest bloke had given him. Blood spurted from his nose, dripping down his cheek as war broke out. Dave was dragged across the table, kicking out and punching as he went.

'Break it up!' yelled a couple of bouncers, moving over to them, grabbing whoever they could. Three bouncers had to group together to just get Keith and Ferret Boy apart.

Ten minutes later, Pete's group was flung onto the street, wheezing, coughing, trying to stop blow flowing from cuts and scratches.

'It could have gone worst,' shrugged Ryan, sounding funny through a broken nose. Blood splashed over his lips.

'Fucking worst? We could have died!' snarled Bovver, moving towards him. Keith put a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

'I'm dropping him off,' said Keith, jerking a head towards Ryan. 'Then I'm off for a pint.'

'I'm joining you,' wheezed Dave, coughing weakly.

'Come on, lads,' muttered Pete. He nudged a tooth with his tongue and it came away in his hand. 'This is gunna hurt in the morning.' The group walked down the road, Pete dabbing at his nose with a wince. Ryan moved to him, a sincere look on his face.

'This doesn't make us friends,' he said.

'I know,' shrugged Pete. 'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

* * *

Today was the day Steve would bring home his girlfriend. Pete would finally meet the girl that Steve had fallen head over heels in love with (and talked none stop about.) Maria was amazed in the change in Steve. Nowadays, he would be found humming happily; doing as he was told without arguing about life being unfair and now and then he would actually smile! The change was pretty scary to Pete, but, as long as Steve was happy, he couldn't complain. Bovver was round at Ned's with Keith and Ike as he felt this for more of a personal thing, meeting girlfriends and shit.

Pete loosened the neck of the shirt, shifting uncomfortable in it. What he'd do to be in shorts and a t-shirt on this hot day… He heard the front door open, and Maria got to her feet, feeling better after a couple of days resting her ankle. (Well, that's what she said, but Pete thought she was desperate to get back to being a mum and cleaning the house.) She brushed down her skirt, as the living room door creaked open and Steve came in, holding the hand of a dark haired young woman.

'This is Shannon,' he said, sounding a little breathless. She was pretty. She had big blue eyes which were glancing from Pete to Maria, a smile on her lips.

'Hey there,' she said. Pete froze. American?! Did she just speak in American? He stared deadpan for a moment, before, unable to control himself, he burst out into laughter, falling backwards on the sofa.

'But she's a Yank!' he roared with laughter, tears in his eyes. Shannon flushed beetroot red, looking down at her hands. Steve scowled, moving over to Pete and yanking him upright.

'Just say 'ello.'

'Is this a joke?' he asked breathlessly. 'Cause its funny!' Would Steve actually go for a Yank? After spending almost all of his life hating them?

'No it aint a joke, now say 'ello.'

'Oh, leave 'im Steve,' sighed Maria, smiling warmly at Shannon. 'Do you want a drink, love?'

'Yes, please,' she replied, following the mum out the room. Steve thumped Pete in the arm.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' he hissed.

'She's a Yank. If you think I'm greeting 'er and welcoming 'er warmly to my home…' He paused, a grin on his lips. '_I say tomato and you say-_' the connecting fist hurt Pete's jaw. Steve withdrew his fist, straightening up.

'Idiot,' he muttered.

'Yank fucker,' replied Pete, tenderly dabbing his sore jaw.

'And if I hear language like that again, you're grounded until you're 40,' said Maria, arms folded over her chest. Steve left the room, smiling at Shannon who stood in the hallway.

'Wanna go up?' he asked, nodding to the staircase. She nodded, smiling as he took her hand and led her up.

'Use protection!' he yelled after them. 'You might get Yank AIDS!'

'_Peter!'_ his mum scolded.

* * *

**END NOTES: A review would be pretty nice in exchange for a really nice end of story chapter :) **


	16. Summer

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, this is the last chapter of this story! I'm not sure much about it (if you get that) I think i just wanted to get it out the way, but here it is. **

**The next fanfiction will be/should be my last Green Street one. It'll be called Café et Fraises and is written for my great friend Emily, but i'll tell you more about that when the time comes for me to upload the first chapter! (Which should be in days, weeks... who knows?)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

When Pete met Bov

Chapter Fourteen

Summer

**R.A.F Festival**

**Surry**

**Mon 14****th**** – Sun 20****th**

**This month only!**

Maria looked around, stood beside Mrs. Practure, the neighbour; she had her beastly little pug, Tillie, in her arms. 'Right,' she said, hard to hear over the chatter of the crowds. 'We're going to stay 'ere, okay? If you get hungry or lost, just come back to this spot.' The group nodded. 'Don't stray too far, and stay together.'

'Alright,' said Pete, before he walked off, followed by the GSE lads, Kathy and Petal. 'Where you wanna go first?' he asked, Ned kicking a football between him and Dave. Bov shrugged.

'Wherever.'

'Ooh, look! A chocolate stall!' Kathy was pointing to where all the stalls were set up, before grabbing Bovver's hand and dragging him along like a sniffer dog on the trail. Pete glanced at Petal. Kathy had still refused to talk to her, ignoring her completely since this morning.

'Are you okay?' he asked, as the others headed after Kathy. He fell into step beside her.

'Yeah,' she shrugged. 'It's not like I don't deserve it.'

'You don't,' he said, squeezing her hand.

'Well, I'm going to have fun today,' said Petal, defiantly. 'I don't see why my day should be ruined because she has a petty grudge.'

'Good on you,' Pete grinned, slinging his arm over her shoulders, as they arrived at the chocolate stand.

'Wow,' breathed Kathy, as she joined the queue. There were marshmallows, strawberries, fudge, toffee, and numerous others thing that could all be covered in chocolate, light, dark or milk; plus, it was quite cheap. You could have tea, coffee, latte, hot chocolate, whipped cream, sprinkles, flakes of chocolate. It was purely Heaven.

'Wow,' agreed Swill, lunging for his wallet and pulling out a £20 note. 'I wonder how much I can get with this.'

'Bloody 'ell, I thought you 'ad no money?' questioned Dave, rising an eyebrow.

'I… don't?'

'Right, next time we're at the Abbey, you're buying the drinks for a change.'

'Aw what?' he complained, as they shuffled forwards to place their order.

'I'll 'ave…' began Kathy, considering all the options. 'Marshmallow and Strawberry stick, with milk chocolate.' The woman behind the counter nodded, beginning to serve it up. Five minutes later, everybody had something, and was eating with 'Mmm's' and 'Ahh's' and 'This is delicious's' Petal licked the cream from her hot chocolate, holding the cup in two hands.

'I'm really sticky,' laughed Kathy, a drip of chocolate on her chin as she tried to balancing her plate still coated with chocolate. Bovver grinned, before taking the fag that Swill was holding out for him.

'I'm starving,' he grumbled. Dave rolled his eyes.

'Mate, you always are.'

'Yeah,' shrugged Swill. 'But I'm hungrier than usual.'

'You've just sat there and eaten two of those fuckin' marshmallow stick things,' smirked Pete, shaking his head.

'Jumbo sized,' added Ned. Swill shrugged.

'I wanna bacon butty.' Kathy gave a laugh.

'Look, we'll look around the stalls and if we see some food or whatever, we'll get you some, okay?' Swill nodded, beaming, before she took Bovver's hand, walking towards the line of crowded stalls.

'I'm thirsty too,' he added, as an afterthought. They approached a stall, a sign overhead saying 'Anything you want for a cheap price!' Bovver pushed his way through, Kathy stopping to pick up a teddy bear holding a flower.

'It's so cute!' she cooed. Petal looked like she wanted to agree as she moved towards her, but caught herself at the last minute. She turned away, the mugs on her left suddenly really interesting. Pete gave a sigh. This was stupid. He wanted to tie them up and put them in an empty room until they made up.

'Bruv, look at this,' called Bov. The blonde made his way over, as his best mate showed him a lighter.

'Nice,' he said. It was chunky and silver, with the words West Ham engraved on the front. Bovver pulled out his wallet, as Kathy burst over.

'Oh, and this,' she smiled. Bov rolled his eyes with a good natured smirk, before going over to the counter. When they left the tent-stall, Pete froze eyes gazing ahead of him. Petal bumped into the back of Pete, a frown on her face.

'What is it?' she asked, before catching sight of what had made him pause in the first place. 'Oh.' Charlotte was stood a couple of paces in front of them, holding hands with Mike. Kathy appeared at his side.

'All right, whore?' she called, rising an eyebrow. Charlotte turned, glaring at them.

'Oh, it's you,' she said, flicking her curls over her shoulder.

'Hi Mike,' said Petal. Mike smiled and waved, and Charlotte glared death up at him. He caught her look, and dropped his head. She turned back to the group.

'Stay away from us,' she hissed.

'With pleasure,' smiled Pete, before Charlotte stormed off, practically dragging Mike along the ground with her.

'The planes are coming,' Petal said, gazing up at the sky. They looked up, as two large planes flanked by four smaller jets tore overhead, rumbling through the sky like thunder. Dave beamed. The sound jolted his stomach, burning his ears with noise. Next to come was an old Spitfire, gliding almost softly, beside a Lancaster.

'Look, a Vulcan!' called Kathy over the noise, pointing at a huge plane soaring through the air.

'I've always wanted to fly a plane,' said Dave, shielding his eyes from the sun, as he followed the path of the fighter jets that had now flown over in formation. His words were lost in the roar of the Vulcan circling around the air. The display lasted about half an hour. More planes flew over, others returning with different formations. The last plane spiraled up in the air and then disappeared into the clouds. The crowd applauded, whistled and hoots echoing through the audience.

'Can we eat now?' asked Swill, his belly rumbling softly. Pete laughed, giving a nod.

'Alright,' he said, leading the way back towards his mum. The two women were chatting, mugs of hot tea in their hands. Tillie was laid on her fat stomach, eating bacon on a plate. She growled when Pete walked past.

'Feeding time?' smiled Maria, blue eyes casting a look over the group. 'Everyone 'ere?'

'Yeah,' said Pete, opening the back door of the mini van they had hired, and pulled out the four bags stuffed with food; Maria was known to make enough food to feed an army on days out. He opened the bags, letting his friends choose what they wanted to eat, while he settled for a ham and cheese sandwich.

* * *

'No.'

'Ah, come on, why not?'

'Look at the fucking size of it!'

'Not that big.'

'And it does a stupid loop thing half way through.'

'Baby.'

Kathy and Bovver stared each other down. 'I'm not a baby,' muttered Bovver. 'I just don't like heights.' Pete snorted with laughter, and Bov shot him a glare. 'I'm staying right 'ere.'

'Fine,' muttered Kathy, looking around. Then, she realized that the only seat on the rollercoaster left was next to Petal. She stiffened, before glaring harder at Bov. 'Please?'

'Nope.'

'Fine,' she hissed again, getting in next to Petal in the carriage behind Pete and Dave. The bars came down, trapping them in together. Then, they were off. The rollercoaster rolled itself up the tracks, sending them almost vertical. Petal squeezed her eyes shut. Unlike Kathy, she was no thrill seeker. The carriage perched on the top, rocking ever so slightly. Then it was gone, toppling over the other side and speeding away down the track. Petal let out a scream and Kathy 'wooo'ed in delight. It went pitch black as they hurtled through a tunnel and out the other side. Sunlight stung Petal's eyes, as they tore through the loop the loop. Petal grabbed Kathy's hand, and Kathy squeezed it reassuringly. The second loop the loop passed, before they started to slow. The carriage came to a stop, Petal still not daring to open her eyes. And then it shot backwards like a cork, during the whole course in reverse.

'This is fun!' laughed Kathy. Petal didn't open her mouth in case she was sick. When they finally staggered off the rollercoaster, Petal hugged Kathy tightly.

'I'm not letting go,' she muttered, as Kathy stood still. 'And I don't care if you hate it. I'm not letting go until you're my friend.' Kathy was silent for a moment, before grabbing Petal back just as hard.

'I'm sorry!' Petal smiled up at her friend, before they linked arms just like the old times and gave the puking Ike a wide berth.

'Where to next?' asked Petal brightly. Kathy smirked, casting a look at Bovver, before pointing ahead of them.

'Double Whammy Five Loop Coaster?' she asked. Bovver stared at them in horror.

'No. _Fucking._ Way.'

**The End. **

* * *

**END NOTES: Not sure on the ending, but meh. I'm eager to write something new. :) **


End file.
